Staying Strong
by redjoeyvines
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been together over a year and have gone from strength to strength, but when an obstacle appears, will they be able to over come it or will this be the end?
1. Reassurance

_Hi, this is my first fic so go easy on me please! I'd love to hear what you all think and should I continue? I have 3 chapters writ out so the updates will be quick._

_-BLeigh_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

Reassurance 

"I get that you're upset, Kurt, I really do, I know how much you want to go to NYADA and I don't want you throwing your dream away just because Brittany won." Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed with Kurt opposite him, knees touching. "You're going to make it, I believe in you." He just wanted Kurt to be happy and to follow his dreams.

He put his hand softly onto Kurt's shoulder and smiled. "Look, I'm going to help you get there. It's you and me, always, okay?" Kurt couldn't help but smile, even though he wanted to cry, Blaine had always had that effect on him, ever since the first day they met.

"It's all going to be okay, I promise." Blaine had a way with words and knew exactly what to say whenever Kurt was feeling down. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly and looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"What would I do without you, Blaine Anderson?" He loved the smile Blaine had on his face when he said things like this to him. Blaine's face would go a peachy colour and he'd giggle a little to himself,

"What would I do without you, Kurt?" he gently replied before standing up and taking Kurt's hand. They knew they were going to be late for school, but couldn't help taking their time; they did love being with one another.

The second bell went as Blaine and Kurt strolled into Glee class, "What's up guys? You've missed first period. What you been doing all morning?" asked Artie in a cheery voice. Blaine glanced at Puck who automatically winked at him, they both laughed and Blaine and Kurt went to sit down. Blaine sat in the same place every day, next to Rachel on the left and just in front of Kurt. As Blaine sat down, Rachel flashed her million dollar smile at him and placed her hand on his leg. Now, even though Rachel was with Finn, Kurt's step brother, he couldn't help but get jealous when anyone else touched Blaine, "hands off, he's mine" he'd think to himself, every time. It was rather sweet how much Kurt cared for Blaine, everyone could see it.

"Alright, guys, what songs do we want to sing this year for sectionals?" Mr Schuster asked with the same excitement in his voice from the first time he'd asked that question, three years ago. Will Schuster is probably the most proud man on the planet. He remembers six kids who'd been bullied for wanting to follow their dreams, now look at them. The group has grown and every single member has grown up along the way. Will took a step back, in shock, nobody has answered. Normally he'd have them all screaming at him at once and arguing over what songs they wanted to sing. Finn stood up, he was the leader of the Glee club; everyone thought he'd be the best at this, due to the fact he's one of the most popular kids in school.

"Alright, Mr Schuster, we were thinking we'd let you and Mrs Pillsbury pick the songs; just the two of you, with none of our input. We wanted to make it easier on us all" the rest of the Glee club laughed with him. Will was still shocked, but only because they had never done this before and he was honoured to do this for them, "Oh, guys, sure, but only if it's okay with everyone?" Of course Rachel had to have the last say "If it's okay with me, it's going to be okay with everyone else" the room filled with giggles as Rachel sat back down. "Okay, well I'm going to go find Em- I mean Mrs Pillsbury and I'll get back to you on the song choice." The bell went and the classroom soon emptied.

* * *

><p>Kurt headed straight to his locker to get an application form that he'd been filling in. He slowly put in his locker combination and opened it up, he sighed and grabbed the piece of paper, then he slammed the locker door shut and sighed once more.<p>

"Cheer up, Kurt." Puck had seen the whole of this and hated seeing Kurt so low, "You're sending out all kinds of negative vibes man. What's this anyway?" He grabbed the application form from Kurt and laughed to himself, "Hold up, you're applying for a job? What about NYADA?" Kurt couldn't help but look disappointed and upset.

Kurt avoided looking Puck in the eyes. "It's just in case, you know." But of course Puck didn't know. Nobody understood why Kurt was feeling so low, apart from Blaine.

"All I gotta say is, NYADA is the place for you, so don't give up hope just yet. We're all rooting for you." Kurt smiled as Puck passed back his application form, "Holler at you later."

Blaine came skipping round the corner and grabbed Kurt's arm "Let's go, boyfriend," Kurt loved it when Blaine said that. "We'll go get coffee and talk about how we met, okay? Will that cheer you up?" Blaine already knew the answer to that question though.

"Don't ask silly questions, Blaine. Of course that'll cheer me up." Kurt had a goofy smile on his face as Blaine pulled him along. They made their way out of school and got into Blaine's car.

Blaine was waiting in the queue of the Lima Bean, for Kurt to get back from the men's room; this is where they spent most of their afternoons. It was quite crowded to say it was the late afternoon, but through the floods of people Blaine saw Kurt walking back from the men's room. As soon as Kurt reached Blaine in the queue, Blaine whispered "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." While Kurt was confused, Blaine had this stupid grin on his face, like he'd just told the best joke in the world. "You move me, Kurt" Blaine whispered once again. Kurt's face light up when he realised what Blaine was talking about.

"Our first kiss" Kurt said quietly with a grin on his face and tears in his eyes. "How do you do this? How do you make me feel like the most important guy in the world?" They reached the front of the queue and Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it.

"I'm actually not that thirsty anymore, what about you?" Kurt asked quickly. Blaine just laughed and mumbled "Nah, not so much" They walked hand in hand back out of Lima Bean and they went back to Blaine's, hoping nobody was in.

* * *

><p><em>So….what did you think? Like? Hate? Want to throw your computer out of the window? My other chapters will hopefully be longer, it's just that this was the first one and i wanted to get it up. Review please!<em>


	2. The Obstacle

_Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed, i can't believe the amount of people who have read it, so now you get the second chapter, and can you guess what the obstacle is? Have fun reading and see you on the other side!_

_-BLeigh_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_

The Obstacle

Today, Blaine and Kurt were on time. In fact they were the first one's there, waiting patiently for the rest of Glee club to arrive.

"What songs do you think Mr Schuster has picked for sectionals?" asked Kurt, wishing they'd all be big Broadway numbers from Rent, Wicked or one of his other favourite shows, but before Blaine had the chance to answer, Santana and Brittany walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Brittany smiled in their direction. "You'll never guess what. Lord Tubbington ate a full block of cheese last night I'm pretty sure he thinks he's a mouse." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the things Brittany came out with, he just found her hilarious.

"That's nice, Britt." answered Kurt looking rather confused at Brittany's statement. The room soon filled with noise as the rest of the members came into the classroom. Everyone looked so happy and excited; Blaine and Kurt looked at each other in confusion.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Kurt eagerly.

"Well!" answered Mr Schuster as he came through the door, "this year for sectionals, you two," pointing to Kurt and Blaine, "will be doing a duet."

Kurt squealed like a giddy school girl, "Yay! Finally! Blaine and I can show off how amazing we are as a couple." Blaine looked at him lovingly and gave him a small smile. Everyone looked so pleased for Kurt; they knew how much it meant to him.

"Perfect" Blaine said to himself, "that's what we should sing; Perfect" Blaine looked up when he realised the room was silent.

"Perfect? By Pink?" asked Tina, "now that would be amazing, you should totally do it." She had a huge grin on her face. Everyone nodded in agreement. Blaine smiled, it was about time someone didn't put him down for his ideas.

"Okay, that's settled then. Perfect it is" said Mr Schuster with that proud smile on his face, yet again.

The bell rang for the end of the school day, "so, since we didn't get our coffee yesterday, how about we go today and actually get something?" asked Blaine walking hand in hand with Kurt out of the school doors.

"Yeah, sure. We can celebrate." They were so happy to finally be able to sing in front of a huge audience, as a couple. Especially since that song means so much to them and the fact that it's the song they sing to each other in the car.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Lima Bean, which was a lot less busy today than it was yesterday. They got their coffee, Blaine ordered Kurt's, just like every other day and they went and sat in their usual spot; the table closest to the window.<p>

"Why did you pick Perfect, anyway?" Kurt asked before taking a sip of his coffee. He thought he knew the answer already, but he wanted to be sure.

"You know why, Kurt." Blaine looked him in the eyes, so Kurt knew how serious he was being. "Besides 'Candles', that's our song. I know it's our private song, but I just want to be able it sing it with you in front of an audience, showing them how much you mean to me, because truthfully, you're perfect to me and I have never felt this way before."

Kurt smiled uncontrollably throughout Blaine's little speech. "Okay, okay, enough with the flattery, Blaine Anderson, you're making me blush." Kurt giggled and took another sip of his coffee.

"So, I've got to ask," Blaine started, "have you thought anymore about this whole job situation? Because I really think you should hold off and just wait until you hear back from NYADA. I think you've got a really good chance of getting in, you know? Your voice is probably one of the strongest I've heard." Blaine didn't look at Kurt while he said this, he didn't want to make eye contact that way he knew Kurt would have to answer him and not just give him the look telling him to change the subject.

"I filled in the application form, but I haven't sent it off. I will wait to hear back from NYADA, thanks to you and Puck." Blaine felt so pleased with himself after hearing that, he knew Kurt could make it. They smiled at each other lovingly and then suddenly a voice came from behind Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson? The Blaine Anderson?" Blaine choked a little as he looked away from Kurt and towards the voice. Standing there was a guy a few inches taller than him with brown hair and a huge smile on his face.

"Erm…'The' Blaine Anderson? I wouldn't say that, but yes, I'm Blaine. Who's asking?" Blaine couldn't understand why anyone would put 'the' before his name.

The boy in question kept his eyes on Blaine. "I'm Sebastian. I go to Dalton. They do nothing but rave about you over at that place." He moved a little so he could see Blaine better and looked him up and down. "They didn't tell me you were _this_ good looking though." Sebastian laughed half way through saying that. Blaine's eyes light up from his statement as he looked away embarrassed and quite flattered.

Kurt hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation until Sebastian mentioned 'looks' and then his head shot straight up, he cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Kurt, I'm Blaine's boyfriend." Blaine just giggled to himself; he knew exactly why Kurt had so eagerly said he was his boyfriend.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" Blaine set down his coffee and gestured from Kurt to Sebastian, "Kurt, Sebastian. Sebastian, Kurt." Sebastian went to shake Kurt's hand, but he pulled away.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of a conversation." Sebastian smirked a little at this as he could sense Kurt's jealousy from the tone of his voice.

"I actually needed to talk to Blaine about something, if that's okay?" he asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. He directed this question towards Blaine. There was no answer, but Sebastian being Sebastian; cocky and confident, knew he'd get his way.

"Erm…" Blaine hesitated to answer him, because he didn't want to upset Kurt, but wanted to find out why Sebastian needed to talk to him, "yeah, sure. What's up?"

Sebastian laughed a little and replied, "In private or is that too much to ask?"

Kurt was in shock that he'd even have the nerve to pull his boyfriend away from him, "Well, we were actually talking about something important, so maybe another time." Kurt answered the question for Blaine.

"It won't take long," Sebastian insisted. "I promise." Blaine looked hesitant but eventually gave an audible sign. "Sure, what did you need to talk about?" Kurt was annoyed that Blaine would rather talk with someone he only just met than his own boyfriend, but he got up anyway, taking his coffee to get a refill.

Sebastian gave a wide smile to Blaine as he sat down. He didn't talk for a few seconds, he just looked at Blaine.

"Erm…Sebastian?" Blaine was getting a little uncomfortable with the way Sebastian was staring at him, but didn't think much of it.

Sebastian laughed lightly and smiled at Blaine. "Sorry, it's just; you really are hot." He smirked at the way Blaine looked down at the table to avoid his gaze. He coughed and sat up straighter keeping his eyes on Blaine. "So anyway, The Warblers are having a party tomorrow night and I'm sure they would all love to see the guy who ditched them to go to public school." Blaine's head shot up at this.

"I didn't ditch them" Blaine said defensively, "leaving Dalton was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do so…" he trailed off when he saw Sebastian laughing quietly to himself. "What?"

Sebastian tried to hold in his laughter as he saw the look on Blaine's face. "I was joking, Wes told me why you left and I think it's pretty brave." Blaine looked confused, so he nodded his head telling him to carry on. "Well, you left all of your friends behind, for some guy you've known for like a minute and now you barley see them." Sebastian shrugged it off when he saw Kurt walking back over with a fresh coffee in his hand. Sebastian edged further away from Blaine, as Kurt sat as close as possible to him.

"So, what you been talking about?" Kurt asked, staring at Blaine.

"Well-" Sebastian quickly answered, but before he could finish Blaine took over, "Sebastian was just telling me how much my boys back at Dalton miss me." Blaine sweetly smiled at Kurt, hoping he'd say no more about it.

"Oh, really? Well, that's nice, isn't it?" Kurt replied without taking his eyes away from Blaine.

"Yeah and that's not all." Emphasised Sebastian, before Blaine could interrupt him this time. Kurt, with no hesitation, stared straight at Sebastian.

"There's more?" asked Kurt, rather annoyed.

"Of course there is. They're also having a little party and I thought I'd invite Blaine… you know, since they miss him so much." Sebastian was rather pleased with himself; he knew how to boast about things.

"I would invite you, but you don't seem like the type, you know, to actually go to a party and I would really like to get to know Blaine, away from the boyfriend." he smirked at Blaine, hoping to get a reaction. Blaine looked over at Kurt, with a worried look on his face. He really didn't know what to say.

Kurt seemed a bit annoyed, but answered in a pleasant manner, "Yeah, sure. That's fine. Blaine can do what he wants." Kurt didn't want to seem like the type of person who wouldn't let his boyfriend do anything without him.

"Okay, well that's settled then. Oh, but I'll need your number to text you the details." Sebastian smiled at Blaine. He knew this would wind Kurt up even more, but he still didn't get a reaction from him. Kurt just stared at the floor, pretending his didn't just hear some other guy asking for his boyfriend's number.

"Erm, yeah, okay." Blaine got a pen out of his bag and wrote his number on a napkin. "There you go." He passed the napkin to Sebastian, who gave a cheeky grin and put it straight into his pocket as he stood up to leave.

"Okay, great, thanks. I'll text you later. I better be off anyway." He smiled at Blaine, then looked towards Kurt "Bye, Kurt." Sebastian uttered. Kurt sarcastically smiled at him and waved cockily. Sensing how annoyed Kurt was, he winked at Blaine and then slowly walked away, casually taking a glimpse back, once or twice, before reaching the door.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw he was watching him, he didn't know how to react, he knows he should have said something, but he couldn't bring himself to be rude towards a guy he'd only just met. He gave a weak smile to Kurt and then looked towards the floor with shifty eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So we have met Sebastian and there is a party on the way! This should be fun... right?<em>


	3. The Text Message

_I just want to say thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourite's and story alerts! and the amount of people who have viewed it...oh my god, thank you so much! If you do like it and want it to continue, i would love some reviews to keep me going! I haven't had much inspiration lately and i'm sure they would help me get back into the swing of things! I would really appreciate it!_

_-BLeigh_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Three<span>_

The Text Message

Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoken to each other since yesterday at Lima Bean. It was Saturday afternoon and they hadn't even seen one another yet. Blaine was dancing around his room singing and dancing along to Katy Perry, trying to put his nerves to one side. Not only was it hours before he'd be seeing the guys again at Dalton, and of course Sebastian, Kurt was coming round and he still felt bad about what happened yesterday.

Blaine's mum was away on a business trip, which made it kind of awkward at home, due to the fact his dad and him haven't spoken much since he came out. The only thing they do really talk about is how school's going. When it's just him and his dad at home, he locks himself in his bedroom, only going downstairs to get food or a drink. He couldn't stand the thought of having, yet, another awkward conversation with his dad, so even though he knew Kurt was coming and his dad would have to let him in, he stayed upstairs, blasting his music.

"Blaine!" a masculine voice shouted from downstairs, "your… friend's here!" Blaine could hear the disapproving tone in his dad's voice, but just called back "Okay, tell him to come up!"

Kurt came through the door, closing it quietly behind him. "Hi." Blaine said in a nervous voice. Kurt just smiled, he honestly didn't know how to act, he could sense how awkward Blaine felt. "So, are you okay?" asked Blaine, hoping everything would be okay with them.

Kurt shrugged and replied "Yeah, I'm okay. Just been helping my dad fix a romantic dinner for him and Carole. Finn wasn't much help though." Blaine laughed, he could picture Kurt getting annoyed with Finn while he was trying to cook. They both smiled at each other, Blaine walked over to Kurt, who was still standing at the door, and hugged him tightly around the waist, while Kurt put his arms gently around Blaine's neck. They stayed still in that moment for a few seconds, then Blaine backed away and sweetly smiled at Kurt, "look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I should have said something to him, but we'd only just met and if he's a friend of my Dalton boys, I'm sure he's a good guy." Kurt still wasn't one hundred per cent sure Sebastian was a good guy, not with the way he was acting yesterday, but he didn't think Blaine would have noticed, he never does with that kind of thing.

He gave a gentle smile and replied, "It's okay, Blaine, I get it. I'm fine with you hanging around with him, everyone else will be there, so I don't have a problem with it." Blaine was so glad his boyfriend was so understanding. Blaine coughed slightly and took Kurt's hand and walked him over to his bed. Kurt sat uncomfortably on the edge, shifting slightly. Blaine looked at him and laughed, "what are you doing, Kurt?" he was still laughing, "Make yourself at home, it's what you normally do." Kurt blushed and made himself comfortable, shuffling further back and burying himself into the dozens of pillows Blaine had on his bed. Blaine looked at Kurt, in amazement, then looked away and walked towards the stereo, turning off the music that had been continuously playing throughout.

Blaine walked over to his TV, which was opposite his bed; he kneeled down in front of it and pulled out the drawer that contained his entire DVD collection, which mainly consists of Disney films. He turned towards Kurt and asked him what he wanted to watch, Kurt just laughed and replied "It doesn't matter what I want to watch, you and I both know you're going to put a Disney film on anyway and then sit singing along to all the songs and quoting the entire film." Blaine put his face down and laughed to himself, because he knew how true that statement was.

"Okay, if you insist… Mulan it is." He said jokingly, but being serious at the same time. He grabbed the movie, Mulan, out of the drawer and opened the case, he then put it into the DVD player. He pressed play and jumped onto his bed; Kurt moved with his action and laughed uncontrollably. Blaine looked up towards Kurt, with the same fondness he had when they first met, he will never understand how his life has turned out so well. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and got himself comfortable, Blaine happily sighed and moved closer to Kurt.

Half way through the movie, Blaine's phone vibrated on his bed side table. He had a clue who it was and wished he would have text him while Kurt wasn't there. Blaine looked back towards the TV, ignoring the fact he'd just got a text.

"Aren't you going to see who it is?" asked Kurt quietly.

"Nah, it's quality time for you and me. Whoever it is can wait." Kurt was happy with that reply, so he placed his head back on Blaine's chest and carried on watching the film. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tightly squeezed it, like he never wanted to let go. Kurt responded to his tight grip with a sigh. As he sighed, Blaine shuffled closer to him and closed his eyes for a second, getting lost in the moment, he then kissed Kurt's forehead and carried on watching the movie.

As the movie was coming to an end, Blaine's phone vibrated once more. "Whoever's texting you is eager." Kurt sat up and stretched as he yawned. Blaine ignored what Kurt had just said and got up and went to the bathroom. Kurt was tempted to see who text Blaine, but controlled himself and went over to turn the TV off. The toilet flushed and Blaine came out of the bathroom.

"So, are you hungry or is that just me?" Blaine asked as he shut the door behind him. "No, I'm okay, I asked my dad to save me some food for when I got in." Kurt answered as he sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah, sure, okay. I'll get something later then. What time is it?" Kurt looked over to him and replied, "I don't know, check your phone." Blaine walked over to his bed side table and picked his phone up, "It's half past five." He said to himself. He then put his phone back down, but picked it straight back up. Kurt was staring at Blaine, wondering if he was reading the texts or not.

"Blaine?" there was no answer. Blaine was quietly reading the texts to himself,

_Sebastian: Hey you, just letting you know the party is starting at about seven; I will come pick you up before then. _

Blaine smiled to himself and then read the next text,

_Sebastian: Just texting again, Nick wanted to know if you were brining drinks or anything, you don't have to, there will be plenty there. Him and Jeff said they're going to have a drink before the party at Jeff's house, wondered if you wanted pre-drinks, too? _

"So, who's texting?" asked Kurt.

"Oh, it's just Sebastian, letting me know the party is starting at seven." Blaine answered, putting his phone back down. "I'll text him back in a minute." He added.

"He needed two texts to tell you that, did he?" Blaine looked towards Kurt and laughed.

"No, silly. The second one was just saying that Jeff and Nick were having drinks at Jeff's before." Kurt stood up walking over towards Blaine with a goofy smile on his face. "So, what you planning on wearing? I could totally help in that department." Kurt offered as he looked Blaine up and down.

"I was about to ask you if you'd help me. I'm just going to go downstairs and get a drink, do you want one?" Kurt nodded, "and you can look through my wardrobe to see what outfit I can wear tonight." He added with a slight smirk.

Blaine left the room and Kurt giddily walked over to the wardrobe and opened it eagerly. "Right, what do we have here?" He asked himself quietly. Kurt looked at each piece of clothing carefully to see what would go best. "We don't want him looking too good, because I know Sebastian would love that, but mind you that is hard, since he's, well, you know, him." Kurt realised he had said that out loud and looked behind him hoping nobody was there to hear him. Luckily for him, he was still alone in Blaine's bedroom, so he went back to picking an outfit out.

The door swung open, because Blaine had cups in both hands, he had to kick the door with his feet. "Oops, bit hard that, wasn't it? Anyway, here's your drink." Blaine stated as he walked across the room towards Kurt, "You found me anything to wear?" he continued, "If you can't find anything, we've got no hope." Kurt laughed, accepting the cup off him and taking a sip before handing it back.

"I'll just put these on my desk, shall I? Seen as though you're too busy to do it yourself." Blaine said jokingly. He placed the cups on his desk and then closed the door.

Kurt finally found the perfect outfit for Blaine, he smiled to himself as he handed Blaine the clothes. Blaine went into the bathroom to get changed, while Kurt sat patiently on the bed twiddling his thumbs and staring out of the window. Kurt shouted to him, "What's taking you so long? You'll be late." Kurt looked towards the door when he heard something fall in the bathroom. "Everything okay in there? You fallen over or something?" he laughed proudly to himself, "That was quite funny, I thought" he quietly said.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just dropped my gel. I won't be a minute." Answered Blaine with an amused tone in his voice.

Out came Blaine in the outfit Kurt has picked out for him. Kurt couldn't help but stare at him with his mouth wide open. He was wearing dark jeans and a red shirt with a white long sleeved sweater. "My boy looks good." Kurt declared as Blaine walked over to his mirror,

"I do, don't I?" he replied, winking. Blaine's phone then decided to alert him he had another text.

"Oh, there goes your phone again, better go see what he's saying." Insisted Kurt. Blaine walked over to his bed side table, picked up his phone and read the message.

_Sebastian: Change of plan, Anderson. I'm picking you up in ten minutes. Then we're going to pick Jeff and Nick up. Hope you're ready, getting a bit worried since you haven't text me back._

"Good job I started getting ready now, Sebastian's picking me up in ten minutes." Blaine said to Kurt as he walked over to his wardrobe, where he put on his black shoes Kurt had also picked out for him.

"Oh, okay. Good job I'm so amazing at picking out outfits or we would have been here all night." Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't paying attention as his eyes were glued to his phone.

"I'm Just texting him back, letting him know I'm ready when he is." After he sent the text he put his phone in his jean pocket and picked up the two cups from earlier. "Come on, we'll wait downstairs." Kurt opened the door for Blaine and then followed him out, closing the door behind him.

Blaine's dad was in the kitchen, washing the pots. "I'm going out in five. Just off to a party at Dalton." There was no reply, his dad just looked at him, shrugged and carried on washing the pots. He placed the cups next to the sink and walked into the living room, where Kurt was sat waiting. Blaine walked straight over to the window, peering out into the darkness. There was no sign of a car, so Blaine went and sat next to Kurt, but Kurt stood straight up as soon as Blaine hit the sofa.

"Stand up." Instructed Kurt. Blaine looked confused, but stood up, opposite Kurt. "What's up?" asked Blaine, slightly worried. Kurt took both Blaine's hands and moved closer towards him.

"Nothing's up," began Kurt, "I just wanted to look at you and tell you to have an amazing time. I know how much you've missed everyone back at Dalton." He smiled meaningfully and leaned in for a kiss. Blaine sighed and returned the kiss, he could feel Kurt's smile and smiled back. As Kurt moved away, a car horn blared from outside. "Oh, that'll be Sebastian. Best get going. Come on." He walked outside, where Kurt followed. Sebastian waved at the pair of them and shouted "Come on, Blaine. Let's go." Blaine gave Kurt another quick kiss then ran towards Sebastian's car and jumped into the passenger's seat. Kurt waved off Blaine as Sebastian sped off.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter is probably going to be the start of the party but as i said, I haven't really had any inspiration, so if any of you want to give your opinions on what you would like to see, let me know! :D<em>


	4. The Party: Part 1

_Thank you to those people who took the time to review! It means a lot! Oh, and to the one reviewer who contributed to ideas... Well... you might be pleased or very disappointed in this chapter, sorry! But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway and reviews are welcome._

_- BLeigh_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

The Party: Part 1

While Sebastian was driving down the road, on the way to Jeff's, he looked over to his right and smiled at Blaine, "So, what you been doing all day?" he looked back to the road, still smiling.

"I've just been with Kurt. We watched a movie and he helped me pick out my outfit." Blaine answered without taking his eyes off of Sebastian.

"Sounds cool. What movie?" there was a silence before Blaine laughed a little.

"Erm… We watched Mulan." Blaine looked away while he said this.

Sebastian could sense he was embarrassed to say he'd been watching a Disney film, but he couldn't help chuckling to himself.

"Well…" he started with a smirk on his face, "that's quite cute."

Blaine went a peachy colour and bashfully smiled, hoping that'd be the end of the Disney conversation.

"So, is Mulan your favourite Disney film or?" Sebastian asked, still giggling a bit to himself.

"No need to mock me, Sebastian." Blaine answered jokingly.

"I'm still a big kid at heart. Plus, you're never too old for Disney" Blaine knew how goofy he sounded when he talked about Disney, but he couldn't help loving it; it helped him through a lot of things in his life and if nobody understood, he wasn't going to try and make them.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. I told you I thought it were cute." Declared Sebastian, as he took another glimpse to his right.

"Okay, we're nearly here." Sebastian stated as he tried to get his phone out of his jean pocket.

Blaine hadn't noticed what Sebastian was wearing, but as he was fidgeting, trying to get his phone, Blaine saw his grey skinny jeans and were accompanied with a white belt. He looked further up and saw a cute little blue cardigan, with a white shirt and a black skinny tie.

"You look nice, by the way. Digging the glasses, too." This statement came out of Blaine's mouth a lot faster than he had intended. Sebastian had chic, thick rimmed, black glasses on that Blaine really liked.

"Where did that come from?" Sebastian laughed. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." He winked.

"Anyway, here, text Nick and tell him we'll be five minutes, so they better be ready." Instructed Sebastian, as he passed his phone to Blaine.

"Yeah, sure. Will do." Blaine answered, taking the phone.

* * *

><p>They finally reached Jeff's house, Sebastian drove up the drive and piped his horn several times, then got out of the car, shutting the car door firmly behind him. Blaine paused for a few seconds and then followed him out of the car, shutting his door a lot gentler than Sebastian did. Sebastian looked behind, to see if Blaine had gotten out of the car, he then turned to face forward again and opened the gate into Jeff's huge back garden. He flung the gate back, blocking Blaine from getting in.<p>

"Ha, very funny Sebastian." Blaine sarcastically said, opening the gate.

Sebastian shrugged and giggled to himself, whilst knocking on the white door in front of him. As the door opened a man about six foot appeared. Blaine tripped on his way to the door, he looked behind to see what he'd tripped over. Sebastian giggled along with the man stood at the door.

"Hey, boys. You here for our Jeff and Nick?" asked the man.

"We are indeed, are they ready?" asked Sebastian.

The man nodded and then looked twice at Blaine. "I didn't even realise it was you, Blaine. How you been? It's been ages since I last saw you." Jeff's dad smiled at Blaine.

"I know it has been a while. I've been okay thank you." Blaine answered as Jeff's dad came over and hugged him.

"Well, it's nice to see you. Come on in and wait, I'll go get the boys."

They both followed Jeff's dad into the kitchen where they paused, but Jeff's dad carried on walking.

"I see you're friendly with the family of Jeff." Laughed Sebastian, walking closer to Blaine.

"Yeah, they're really nice. I used to be round here all the time." Sebastian smiled, looking Blaine up and down as he stood next to him.

"Smythe? You in the kitchen?" A voice from the living room called.

"Yeah, man. Hurry up; we're going to be late." He answered back.

"Yeah, two minutes." The voice answered.

Blaine coughed, "So, will everyone be at the party tonight?" he asked as he looked towards Sebastian.

"Yeah, they'll all be there. It should be a good night."

Two pairs of footsteps got louder as Blaine looked away from Sebastian. A boy, with dark hair came strolling into the kitchen; he was wearing dark, simple jeans with a black shirt and the boy walking slightly behind him had blonde hair and was wearing a light blue shirt with black skinny jeans and green converse.

"Nice shoes, Jeff." Mentioned Sebastian.

"Hey, thanks, Smythe." Jeff reply with a cheeky tone.

"Look who it is." Nick laughed while pointing towards Blaine. "Come here, you. I've missed you." Blaine walked over to Nick, where they tightly hugged each other.

"Hey! Let me join." Laughed Jeff as he jumped on them both. Blaine was so happy to be back with his best friends from Dalton, he had missed them so much.

"It's so good to see you both, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Replied Blaine as he ruffled Jeff's hair.

"Hey!" Jeff lightly hit Blaine's hand to get it off his hair, "I spent, like, two hours getting my hair to look this good."

Nick laughed loudly; Jeff just stared at him with confusion. "What?" asked Jeff,

"Oh, nothing, it's just…" He trailed off and smirked at Blaine who had a knowing look on his face.

Sebastian coughed and nudged Blaine on the shoulder, whispering in his ear, "You going to let me in on this?" Blaine just laughed lightly and waved it off. Jeff seemed to forget about it when he saw the time.

"Oh, come on then, we better get going! Don't want the party to start without us." Jeff smiled at Nick and grabbed his arm to lead him out of the door.

"Blaine, get the beers from off the side." Shouted Nick as he disappeared into the garden. Blaine picked up the beers and him and Sebastian walked out of the back door and made their way to the car.

Sebastian unlocked his car and jumped into the driver's seat. Nick and Jeff were arguing about who was going to sit in the front with Sebastian. While this friendly argument was going on, Blaine snuck into the front seat smiling to himself and slammed the door loudly as he sat down; he placed the beers on the back seat and then put on his seatbelt. Both, Sebastian and Blaine laughed as Nick and Jeff realised they were arguing for no reason, they both laughed along, shoving each other as they got into the car.

"Right, let's go, boys. Everyone will be wondering where we are." Sebastian called, as he fastened his seatbelt.

* * *

><p>About five minutes into the car ride, Blaine turned the radio on until he found a decent song.<p>

"Bon Jovi? Hmm, good choice" Sebastian took a quick glance to Blaine who was singing along to 'It's my life.' Blaine just looked at Sebastian and smiled at him.

The song came to an end and Sebastian saw Blaine reaching to turn the station over so he quickly moved his hand, so it touched Blaine's. He laughed lightly as Blaine looked at him with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry." Blaine spoke in a small voice as pulled his hand away. Nick and Jeff were oblivious to what was happening due to the fact that they were playing thumb wars in the back seat. Blaine looked back when he heard Nick cheering and pushing Jeff on the shoulder. He laughed to himself and turned back around.

"So, you drinking tonight?" Sebastian asked as he took another quick glance towards Blaine.

Blaine looked towards Sebastian and nodded his head, "Erm, yeah, I think I'll have a couple, I haven't drunk in a while."

Sebastian smirked to himself and just nodded to let Blaine know he had heard him.

* * *

><p>The clock struck half seven as the four boys made their way into the boarding school that was Dalton. Sebastian had the beers in hand, he made his way into the hall where the party was held and placed the beers on the table that already had too much beer on it, along with some pink punch.<p>

Jeff and Nick walked over to Wes and David, who were in the corner of the room, whispering to each other. Blaine froze in the door way, he looked around the room in amazement, letting out an audible sigh. He hadn't been inside Dalton for a year and was so glad to be back. Thad shouted and the room fell silent, "Hey, boys! Look who it is. Blaine Anderson, in the flesh." He made his way over to Blaine and gave him a friendly hug, "how you been?"

Blaine answered with a quiet voice, "I've been good thanks. It's so good to be back. How've you been?" he asked as he put his arm around Thad and walked over to where Sebastian was stood.

"Me? I've been great. You know what it's like here, nothing but good days." He placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, smiled and then went to join the Warblers that were dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

The room was dark, but there was some lights flashing around as the Dalton boys were enjoying another one of their unforgettable parties. Sebastian was stood with Trent and Flint staring onto the dance floor where Blaine was dancing away to 'She's A Lady' by Tom Jones, with Nick and Jeff. Sebastian giggled to himself and looked down towards the floor for a second, then looked back up and saw Blaine crouching slightly and flinging his arms around. He couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's dancing, he found it super cute. Flint caught Sebastian's stare and nudged Trent, they both looked at each other in wonder, and Flint whispered "I think somebody's got a crush on our Blaine."

Trent nodded in agreement, "I think you might be right." They both chuckled and went to join Blaine and the rest of the boys dancing. Sebastian didn't notice they had walked away, he was too caught up in Blaine. When he finally did realise, he took a mouth full of his beer and then went to the bathroom.

When Sebastian came back from the bathroom, 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry was playing. As he entered the hall, he saw every member of the Warblers singing and dancing along together. He caught himself smiling. He could see how happy Blaine looked as he took the lead and the rest followed his dance moves. _This is where he belongs. _Sebastian thought to himself as he walked back over to where he had placed his beer. He picked it up, never taking his eyes away from the boys. He happily sighed and took a sip of his beer. Blaine looked over to Sebastian and gestured him to come over, he just shook his head. Sebastian didn't want to disrupt the old Warbler group. Blaine being Blaine wouldn't take no for an answer, so he danced across and grabbed Sebastian's arm, he took his beer out of his hand and placed it on the table.

"Time to dance Sebastian." Blaine then dragged him onto the dance floor, where all the boys jumped on one another and danced, laughing and smiling. They all looked so happy. It was a perfect picture.

It was a couple of hours into the party when most of the boys were drunk and laughing with one another. Blaine had four beers and a bit of the punch, he wasn't too drunk but he was getting there. Sebastian knew he had to drive home with Blaine, Nick and Jeff, but he wanted to drink, so he rang his dad to tell him he would be staying over at Dalton for the weekend. Nick and Jeff were the ones who had the most to drink, but you couldn't really tell apart from when they would trip over themselves on the way to the bathroom. He decided it was a good idea to ring Nick and Jeff's parents too, as they were too drunk to do it themselves. After he had done that, he paced his phone to Blaine, so he could let his parents now.

Everyone was having a good time and the rooms of Dalton were filled with mindless talking and laughter. The music had been lively and there had been non-stop dancing throughout the night. Another upbeat song had just finished, when a slower song started.

Jeff jumped in excitement; it was 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder, which he absolutely adored. He grabbed Nick by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor, they jokingly slow danced with one another,

"Oh, how I love you Nick." Jeff shouted in a silly voice.

Everyone laughed with them and decided they wanted to join in. Wes and David, Trent and Nick, all of them. They got into pairs and pranced around the hall, all laughing and having a blast.

Sebastian stood a few inches away from Blaine, both looking rather awkward. "Come on, Blaine. Let's dance." Sebastian grabbed his hand, but Blaine pulled away.

"Nah, I'm okay." Blaine looked away from Sebastian and started mouthing along to the song. Sebastian shuffled closer to Blaine, holding his wrist and insisted he should go dance with him.

"You know you want to." He said in a knowing voice. He grabbed Blaine's hand, once more, a lot more tightly this time. He pulled him onto the dance floor, Blaine just went along with him, he didn't really know what was going on. They joined the rest of the boys, jokingly slow dancing and laughing. Sebastian held Blaine close and slowed their dancing down, looking at all his curls coming loose on the top of his head.

Blaine was looking down at the floor, so Sebastian took Blaine's chin in his fingers, lifted his head slowly and stared into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes. He then held his gaze for a few moments.

He smiled at him and twirled Blaine under his arm. Blaine let out a light laugh then Sebastian brought him closer to his chest and tightly held him there. The chorus of the song was playing while this was happening. Blaine looked up to Sebastian and smiled, Sebastian returned the smile while still holding his gaze.

He then moved his head closer to Blaine's, their foreheads touching. He stopped smiling when his forehead met Blaine's. He moved a strand of hair that was hanging above Blaine's eye, back into place. Blaine stopped smiling as well and looked from Sebastian's hand back to his eyes. It seemed like nothing was going on around them, the Dalton boys were suddenly gone in their minds and the music was so quiet, you couldn't even hear the lyrics.

As the song was coming to an end, Sebastian lent in closer to Blaine, their lips almost touching. He stayed stuck there for a moment, looking from Blaine's eyes to his lips. He brought his hand up and stroked Blaine's cheek lightly before gently putting his hand on the back of his neck. Blaine took in a slight breath when Sebastian's hand made contact with his neck and then he froze. He smirked at the way Blaine was holding his breath. He looked at Blaine one last time and closed the gap between them, kissing him slightly. Blaine was lost in the moment, but backed away in a heartbeat when Kurt popped into his mind. He slowly moved away from Sebastian, who was stood opposite, with his eyes closed. He coughed to get Sebastian's attention and when his eyes widened, he looked rather disappointed.

"I think I need another drink." Blaine mumbled as he walked away from Sebastian who just stood, staring, watching Blaine walk away.


	5. The Party: Part 2

_Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but It's been Christmas and New Year and I'm back at College, so a lot is going on... But here it is: Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it._

_-BLeigh_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 5<span>_

The Party: Part 2

"Will you calm down?"

"How? How can I calm down? Did you not see what just happened Trent?"

Trent was in an empty room with Sebastian, trying to calm him down. Since Trent was the only sober one at the party, he felt it was his responsibility to look after everyone. Sebastian paced back and forth from one side of the room to another, shaking his head in disbelief. He kept muttering to himself under his breath, but Trent couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Sebastian!" Trent shouted, "You're making _me_ nervous." There was no reply.

It was all starting to get on Trent's nerves. He had left the party to try and help a friend, a friend who was in the wrong, yet nothing he said seemed to matter. He was trying his hardest and Sebastian was too wrapped up in what he had done to even listen to one word that came out of Trent's mouth.

"Okay! I've had enough!" Trent snapped. "Just stop it, okay? You're the one who's in the wrong_. You_ kissed him. He has a boyfriend. I know you're incapable of having a relationship that lasts over twenty minutes, but Blaine and Kurt are happy." Trent sighed as he saw the look on Sebastian's face. Finally he was paying attention.

"Look, you can't take it back, but you can apologise." He added with a calmer tone.

Sebastian just stood staring at Trent, he knew he was right, but didn't know how to respond. He'd never seen Trent so wound up. He took a step back and closed his eyes.

"I know." He opened his eyes to see Trent walking away.

"Look, stop." he still carried on walking.

"Trent, please. Come on, hear me out." He turned to face Sebastian.

"You're right, okay? I shouldn't have done it. I'm not going to say I wish it never happened, because I'd be lying, I just wish it would have happened at a better moment. I'll apologise to him tomorrow, when he's sober."

"Fair enough, Sebastian." Trent answered while sitting down on a nearby chair.

"But what _better_ moment? I don't think there would have been a better moment, or shall ever be a better moment. Do you not understand how much Blaine loves Kurt? It's been a year. They'll probably both say it's been the best year of their lives… Because they have each other. You can't just come along, with that I-can-get-anyone-I-want attitude. It's not fair on them."

There was silence for a moment and then Sebastian walked out of the room. Trent sighed and said to himself 'I give up.'

* * *

><p>When Trent got back to where the party was, he searched the room to see if Sebastian was there, but there was no sign of him. It looked like no-one else in the room had even seen what had happened between Sebastian and Blaine. <em>I guess they were too drunk to notice<em>. Trent thought to himself. He made his way back over to Thad, Jeff and Nick who were still dancing the night away.

"Where have you been?" Nick slurred.

"Just been with Sebastian, having a chat. You haven't seen him have you?"

Jeff and Nick looked at each other as if in deep thought. "Oh!" Jeff began, "He went outside with Blaine. I think." Jeff then turned to Nick who nodded, then back at Trent with a proud look on his face.

"Oh, I see. Okay."

Trent couldn't help but think something far worse was going to happen, but he couldn't exactly barge out there. Sebastian could have been apologising to Blaine for all he knew. Trent shook it off and carried on enjoying his night.

* * *

><p>Outside Blaine and Sebastian stood, shivering. It was quite a cold night, the stars were shining brightly and the moon was full. Sebastian gazed at the stars, with a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He sighed and looked towards Blaine, who was in his own little world, humming along to a song Sebastian couldn't quite work out.<p>

"I'm sorry." Sebastian looked like he meant the words that came out.

Blaine looked up a Sebastian in confusion; it was like he had already forgotten what had just happened between them.

"For… you know, what happened. In there."

Sebastian had never been the one for apologises, but after what Trent said, he felt like he had to.

"Oh. Right, that." Blaine said with slurred words. "Forget about it. I have."

Those words hurt Sebastian more than he thought possible. Even though he'd only just met Blaine, he felt something he'd never felt with anyone else. He'd never been in a relationship, or even thought about having one. Then Blaine came along. Perfect, amazing, beautiful Blaine. The one boy he knows he can never have.

Sebastian coughed to get Blaine's attention.

"Listen, do you want to go back inside? It's a bit cold."

Blaine just shook his head and looked up at the sky. "Nah, I'm okay here, got a bit of a headache anyway."

Sebastian just nodded, sat down on the step behind them, put his head in his hands and sighed. Blaine took a seat next to him and looked at his shoes. The music from inside the school was still going and they could hear everyone laughing and talking. These kinds of parties lasted into the early hours of the morning and most of the Warblers would just sleep in the common room and not bother to go up to their dorm rooms. Sebastian knew it would be a bit weird if he suggested that Blaine should stay in his room after what had happened but he didn't want him sleeping downstairs.

Sebastian looked over to Blaine who was still looking at his shoes. "You know, I am sorry but…"

Blaine looked over at him with a guilty expression. He knew Sebastian had kissed him and he pulled away but he still felt awful. He was with Kurt and he loved him so much, he knew he might not remember it tomorrow morning but a part of him wishes he would remember.

"But?" asked Blaine.

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But, I…I would do it again." He said in a whisper, Blaine had almost missed what he said. Sebastian saw the look of… anger? Annoyance? On Blaine's face and looked away.

"Sebastian, I don't get you." He was trying to stay calm, he had only just met the boy and he was already pissed off with him.

"We met yesterday, you met _my_ _boyfriend_, then you try and kiss me and now you're telling me you want to do it again? I don't even know you!" Blaine could feel himself getting angrier but he couldn't stop, he was still drunk and needed to let it all out.

"I have just cheated on my boyfriend and it is all because of you! Do you have any idea what this could do to us!"

"I wouldn't call it cheating, I kissed you" Sebastian added quietly.

Blaine stood up rather annoyed, and took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Just… I don't know. Can we stop talking about it?" Sebastian smiled to himself and looked towards Blaine.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go back inside." Sebastian got up and opened the door for Blaine.

They both walked back into the school, Blaine walking a few inches behind Sebastian, and saw Nick and Jeff sat on a couch, Nick had his head on the back of the couch while Jeff had his legs draped over Nick's. It looked like they were sleeping, but Nick still has a can of beer in his hands and was tapping the side with his fingers.

Blaine took over Sebastian and went over to the couch, pushing Nick's shoulder lightly. "Don't you think it's time we rounded up this party? He asked, just wanting it to end.

Even though he had enjoyed seeing all his friends back at Dalton again, and wished it hadn't ended how it has, he just wanted to sleep it off and forget the last part of the night had happened. He really didn't understand Sebastian; he was so hard to work out. He stuck up for him and defended him to his boyfriend to find out Kurt was actually right about him. He felt awful.

"Yeah, okay." Nick mumbled with slurred words.

He got up off the couch and went to put his can in the bin. Most of the boys had already gone up to bed and some were asleep in the common room. Nick nudged Jeff, but he didn't wake, so he left him and started to walk up to their room.

"Erm, Nick?" Blaine started.

"Is it okay if I stop in your room tonight?" He needed to sleep and didn't fancy sleeping downstairs on a hard floor and he definitely didn't want to sleep in Sebastian's room.

Sebastian has been stood listening to their conversation. He was rather annoyed that Blaine was this upset with him, but understood why.

"Yeah, course you can." Nick answered as he opened the door.

Both Nick and Blaine made their way upstairs, where Sebastian followed. Sebastian's room was across from Nick's, so he knew he'd have to face Blaine in the morning, as Sebastian doesn't get up himself, Nick or Jeff got him up on a morning.

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered his room a few minutes after Nick and Blaine entered Nick's. He turned on his light and went to go brush his teeth. He sighed countless times while getting ready for bed. He got out of his clothes, turned the light off and jumped into bed. <em>What have I done? <em>This thought didn't leave his head, until he had finally fallen to sleep.

Over in Nick's room, he was already in bed, waiting for Blaine to hurry up and turn the light off. "Blaine, hurry up man. I need sleep." Nick whispered as he rolled onto his left side.

"Yeah, sorry." Blaine half answered.

He stood up slowly and went over to the wall where the light switch was on. He sighed and then turned the light off. As he flicked his shoes off, he crawled into bed and sighed once more. He shut his eyes, but he just couldn't fall to sleep. The guilt was too much for him. Throughout the night all he did was fidget and sigh. Eventually he did fall asleep, which he was more than happy about. He needed to sleep it off, so he could try and figure things out in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I will try and do it as soon as possible. Reviews are welcome! <em>

_Oh, and is anyone else freaking out about Darren on Broadway? I am so proud! I can't handle it._


	6. The Morning After

First of all, I would like to apologise for the extremely long wait. I just had writer's block and had no idea where I wanted it to go, which is funny, because this is the longest part I've done yet. But anyway, I hope the wait was worth it and if it wasn't I apologise in advance.

But I hope you do enjoy it and all it's Klaineness.

_-BLeigh_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6<span>_

The Morning After

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty."

It's was 10am and Nick had already been up and hour and half, bored out of his mind, because everyone else were still asleep. He'd tried to wake Sebastian up, which didn't go down too well. He obviously doesn't do well on a morning with a hangover. Nick promised himself he would _never_ try and wake Sebastian up so early on a morning again after a party. Bad idea.

There was a faint mumble from where Blaine was laying.

"Yo, Sleeping Beauty. Get up!" Nick shouted.

Blaine shot up, unaware of where he was. He looked around the dorm room in confusion.

"Where-where am I?" he asked whilst running a hand through his dark, messy curls.

Nick threw a pillow at him, "Jesus, Anderson. You still drunk?" he asked jokingly.

Blaine stared at Nick and when he realised he'd stopped over at Dalton he laughed to himself, embarrassed.

"Right, Dalton." He said quietly, getting out of bed.

"You do not look good, Blaine. How much did you have to drink? I didn't even think you were that drunk."

"Neither did I... It got worse by the end of the night."

"Yeah, we all know about _that_." Nick scoffed.

Blaine gave Nick a confused look but was too hungover to even bother asking what Nick was talking about. He thought he'd probably just done something super embarrassing that he can't remember and to be honest, he _really_ didn't want reminding of anything embarrassing he may have done from the previous night.

"Go get yourself sorted out and we'll wake the rest of the boys, okay?"

"Nobody's up yet? Wow, we must have partied hard last night." Blaine laughed as he walked into the bathroom.

"Okay, come on, Nick. Let's annoy everyone by waking them up. I hope they all have hangovers." Blaine said opening the door from the bathroom, "And hopefully a lot worse than mine."

He walked out of the door and Nick followed. The first person they had to wake was Sebastian. Nick was nervous about trying to wake him up again due to the fact he didn't take it well the first time, but also, because this time Blaine was with him. He didn't know if it was going to be awkward for them or if they had sorted it out. He secretly didn't believe they worked it out as Blaine stopped in Nick's room and not Sebastian's.

_Here goes nothing_. Nick thought to himself knocking loudly on Sebastian's door.

"Smythe! It's time to get up, it's half past eleven!" Nick shouted loudly, so Sebastian could hear him.

"Alright, alright. Keep your knickers on." Sebastian laughed as he opened the door, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Oh. You're ready. Okay, come on then." Nick answered.

"Morning." Blaine smiled at Sebastian. "Have you got a hangover, too, or is that just me?"

Sebastian couldn't understand why Blaine was acting normal with him. "No, erm… I've got a hangover, too, pretty bad as well. My head is killing."

"We seriously had too much to drink. I can't believe you got me that drunk!" Blaine laughed as he pushed Sebastian on the shoulder.

_He doesn't remember. _Sebastian thought to himself. _I can't believe he doesn't remember. _

Nick was just as shocked as Sebastian, when he too realised Blaine had no memory of what happened between them last night.

"It's all fun and games though. We had a laugh. It was actually a really good night." Sebastian winked.

He was trying to act normal with Blaine, even though he remembered what happened. But at least this way Blaine is still talking to him and they can still hang out. Plus, he'll still get to wind Kurt up. Which was a bonus.

All three boys reached the common room to find that everyone was awake. Nick had seriously thought they were all still asleep. Wes, Thad, Trent and David were sat playing hang man and Jeff was just sat by himself, drawing.

_What a loser. _Nick thought as he saw his best friend being a complete goof. _Sat by himself. Drawing._

"Why am I even friends with you?" Nick jokingly asked sitting down next to Jeff.

"Oh, har, har. Very funny." Jeff replied sarcastically. "You're friends with me, because let's face it, who else is going to be your mate?"

Nick pushed Jeff, harder than intended, as Jeff nearly fell off the seat he was sat on. Nick burst into uncontrollably laughter.

"We're playing that game are we?" Jeff laughed as he grabbed Nick in the head lock. "We'll see who can kick who's ass."

As they were play fighting with each other, Sebastian and Blaine were stood talking about last night.

"Did I do something totally embarrassing last night?" Blaine asked looking up at him with a confused expression.

Sebastian coughed nervously, "Erm… Not that I can remember. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something Nick said, that's all."

"Okay." Answered Sebastian, cutting off the conversation.

He didn't want to talk any more about it, because he knew full well what Nick's comment would have been about. He decided to distract Blaine for a bit longer, so he nudged Blaine's shoulder lightly with his own.

"Best hang over cure?" Hinted Sebastian as he winked at Blaine.

"What?"

"Big, fat, greasy bacon sandwich. We should all go out and have breakfast." Sebastian said, hoping Blaine would agree.

Blaine laughed quietly to himself, "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Let's ask the others."

"Guys!" Sebastian shouted. "Me and Blaine just had a wicked idea. We should all go out and get breakfast. It'll be fun."

The room filled with answers of agreement. All the boys stopped what they were doing and made their way to the door.

* * *

><p>They reached a small, local café. This took them about half an hour to decide on, because Sebastian wasn't happy with the other three they drove past. They entered the small café, which was actually very small. It was painted white inside and had several glass windows, which lit up the place. The tables were circular and made of glass.<p>

"You really are a snob, Sebastian." Trent laughed, looking around the café.

Sebastian chuckled to himself and wondered to the corner of the café and put three tables together, so they could all sit together.

"I'm not a snob, I just like classy, nice places." He winked in Blaine's direction.

"Okay, I want a hot chocolate." Jeff said, while walking towards to counter. "What does everyone else want?

Everyone talked over each other, telling Jeff what they wanted. Blaine just stood in silence, looking at the menu, deciding what he wanted.

"Guys, calm down. It's coffee. Just order one by one. Stop making so much noise." Sebastian laughed as he walked towards the counter, "I'll just have a regular coffee. Black, please" he smiled, chucking the money at the man behind the counter.

Everyone else ordered their coffee's and tea's and hot chocolate's and made their way over to where Sebastian has set up a place for them to sit. Blaine was still stood, in the same clothes from the night before, deciding what he wanted. Sebastian walked over to Blaine, his black coffee in hand and stood next to him, chuckling away.

"Okay seriously. How long does it take for you to decide what you want? It's only coffee."

There was no answer, so he nudged Blaine slightly.

"What? Oh, erm, no sorry. I... I was just thinking." He paused, "You know, I don't really want anything. I think I might go." He looked into Sebastian's eyes for a second and then looked away.

"Well, why did you say you wanted to come? Come on, stay. You don't have to drink anything. Just stay for the company… For my company." Sebastian winked.

Blaine just smiled and reluctantly agreed to stay. He walked over to the rest of the boys and sat in the empty seat next to where Sebastian was sat. Sebastian hesitated, wondering why Blaine was acting rather strange, but he shook it off and pretended everything was okay. He took his seat back and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, Blaine, what are you planning on doing today?" asked Thad.

"I didn't really plan anything since it's Sunday. I'll probably just chill out, do a bit of homework."

"You're a real party animal, Anderson." Sebastian joked in a judging manner.

"Oh, shut up, Sebastian. We can't all go out every night; partying, flirting and doing God knows what with every guy who has a zip code." Nick said while looking rather proud.

Everyone laughed along to Nick's joke, besides Blaine, who looked rather uncomfortable. Not because he was jealous or anything like that, but because he was still a virgin and he thought sex was supposed to be something special, something you did with the person you loved. Not any random guy from random clubs and bars.

For the next half hour, they all finished their drinks before getting up and walking back to the car. It was nearly one in the afternoon so Blaine told them to drop him off at his house. After a few minutes of Sebastian trying to convince him to stay with them for the day, he finally gave in and agreed to take Blaine home. When they arrived at his house, he said goodbye to everyone and made his way into his house and upstairs to his bedroom, ignoring his dad who was sat on the couch reading the paper, where he fell onto his bed. His headache hadn't gone completely and he swore to himself he wouldn't drink that much ever again.

Something else, besides his hangover, was making Blaine feel awful. He knew something happened last night from the way that Nick and Sebastian had been acting this morning, he just couldn't figure out what. So he decided to forget about it and take a shower. He grabbed a towel from out of his drawer and made his way into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror in front of him, he saw he had bags under his eyes, his hair was messy and out of place and he just looked absolutely worn out. He shook his head, undressed and stepped under the warm water coming from the shower head. After about 20 minutes, Blaine stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked at his reflection once again before grabbing his clothes from yesterday and stepping into his room. He looked at himself in the mirror; he looked more awake than he did this morning, so that was something. His phone suddenly started ringing, signalling that he had a text message from someone. He got his phone out of his pocket from the jeans he has just placed on his bed and opened the message.

_From Kurt:_

_Hey, do you want to do something today? I have nothing to do and I am so bored! xx_

A small smile grew on Blaine's face as he typed out his reply,

_To Kurt:_

_Yeah, sure, I'll come over. Won't be long :) xx_

Blaine only lived twenty minutes away from Kurt. He used to live closer to Dalton, but after he transferred, his dad made the decision to move closer to his new school. Blaine didn't really know why his dad did this, he never talked to Blaine about it, it just sort of happened, but he was happy about the short commute to school and Kurt's so he wasn't going to complain about the sudden move.

He put his phone down on his bed side table and got dressed quickly. He picked out a short sleeved blue and white striped top and a pair of brown jeans. His hair was still a little damp but he didn't want to waste any more time, so he grabbed his phone, put it in his pocket and headed out to his car after telling his dad where he was going, with a reply of "Be back before 8".

* * *

><p>Blaine got to Kurt's house in record time. He just really wanted to see his boyfriend. He had seen him the day before, but it seemed like forever ago, he was feeling a bit down and knew that just being with Kurt would make him feel so much better.<p>

After he knocked on the door, Kurt opened it with a huge smile on his face. Blaine didn't say anything, he just took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and held his there for a few moments.

Kurt let a small chuckle escape his lips and pulled away a little bit so he could see Blaine's face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Blaine just dropped his head slightly and smiled into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt always knew when something was wrong with him, every time Blaine was upset or something was bothering him, Kurt was always there to pick him back up from his moods and comfort him. He lifted his head off of Kurt's shoulder and gave him a small smile before kissing him softly on his lips. Blaine parted from him and they both went inside and made their way to Kurt's bedroom. Burt and Carol were out for the day and Finn was in his bedroom playing on his Xbox. Blaine entered Kurt's room and sat down on the edge of his bed while Kurt shut the door and turned off his music that he was listening to before Blaine came round.

"You never answered my question, you just distracted me." Kurt said with a smirk and went to sit next to Blaine on his bed. Feeling better already, Blaine smiled at Kurt and said "I just had a horrible hangover and wanted to see you." Kurt had a look on his face that implied he didn't totally believe the words that had just come out of Blaine's mouth, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah, your party, did you have fun?" Kurt hadn't really forgotten about it, in fact, he had been wondering about how it went since he woke up this morning. He trusted Blaine completely and all the other boys at Dalton except Sebastian. He didn't know Sebastian like he knew the rest of the boys, so that could be the reason he didn't trust him very much. Well, that's what he wanted to believe, but the way Sebastian looked at Blaine sometimes and the way he constantly flirted with him gave Kurt a while new reason to why he shouldn't trust him.

They got into an easy conversation, Blaine telling Kurt about how much fun he had being back with the Warblers and about Nick and Jeff being stupid half the night, but really funny, which to be honest wasn't an unusual way for them to act. Kurt was really happy for Blaine that he had so much fun. He knew Blaine was missing his old friends from Dalton a lot, so he knew this party meant a lot to him. They were talking about what Kurt had done yesterday and how much of a pain Finn was when he was helping cook dinner last night. Kurt loved cooking dinner with his family, it was sort of a tradition him and his parents had and even when his mother passed, the traditional still carried on and having Carole and Finn to share it with made both Kurt and Burt happy. They did it every Monday, Kurt and Carole would cook the dinner while Finn and Burt set the table and then just lounged on the couch until it was ready, but sometimes Finn liked to try and help, even though most of the time he'd make a mess of the kitchen and Kurt would end up getting really annoyed with him. Blaine loved hearing about Kurt's family. They were all really nice and loving people and they cared so much for Kurt. They also cared for Blaine a lot, ever since Kurt brought him home and introduced him to his family, Blaine felt welcomed into their home and he couldn't have been happier.

At around 5 in the afternoon, Burt and Carol could be heard coming through the front door. Burt knocked on Kurt's door and opened it to find his son at his desk working on his laptop and Blaine led on the bed asleep.

"Hey" Kurt greeted his dad quietly, looking from his laptop to the door.

"Hi, I just came to tell you dinner will be ready at about 6." Burt looked towards the sleeping Blaine and added, "When he wakes up, see if he wants some too".

Kurt just nodded his head and Burt left the room. He was about to go back to his work but couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Blaine hadn't really talked all that much before he drifted off to sleep and Kurt could tell something was up by the tired and worried look in Blaine's eyes. He got up off of his desk chair and went over to his bed were Blaine was asleep. He led on his side facing Blaine and took his hand into his own, resting them in between their chests. Blaine's eyes opened slowly and when he saw Kurt's face next to his, he smiled and rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"Hi" Blaine greeted him in a sleepy voice. Kurt smiled and moved closer so their noses were nearly touching.

"Hi" he replied softly. "Dad wants to know if you want to stay for dinner; it should be ready in about an hour." He whispered.

At this Blaine lifted his head slightly to see the time on Kurt's alarm clock; it was just after 5 so he had time before he had to be home. He led his head back down and replied by giving a small nod and a noise of acknowledgment. They both looked at each other for a long moment before Blaine lifted his hand up to Kurt's cheek and gently pulled him in for a long kiss. Kurt's hand found its way to the side of Blaine's face and rubbed small circles to the back of his right ear. Blaine pulled away slowly, opening his eyes as his mouth formed a small smile. He saw Kurt's eyes were still shut; still lost in the moment. He lent back into kiss Kurt on the corner of his mouth, Kurt couldn't help but smile and kiss him back. These were the days Blaine loved the most, the days where it was just him and his beautiful, wonderland and amazing boyfriend. All his troubles just disappeared and he could smile and actually mean it. After everything he'd been through he knew that his love for Kurt would make it seem so much easier. Blaine once again pulled away and placed his hand on Kurt's check, he opened his eyes to see Kurt staring at him with loving eyes. He sighed loudly and blinked harshly.

"Kurt… I love you. So much." His voice was quiet and shaky but it was firm and serious. Kurt was taken aback by what Blaine had just said; he got up slowly to rest on his elbow and stared into Blaine's eyes. Nobody had ever told Kurt they loved him, besides his parents. He'd never heard those words aimed at him in such a meaningful way and the way Blaine stared at him was like nothing he'd ever witnessed. He was looking at him like he was the most beautiful, most amazing person he had ever laid eyes on.

"I love you, too." Kurt pulled him up into a sitting position and brushed their lips together slowly, then pulled away and whispered "you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Blaine Anderson."

That hit Blaine like a tonne of bricks, he was the one who came into Kurt's life when he needed someone the most, he was there to pick up the pieces, to help him face his bully, to be his mentor, to help him whenever he needed help, to be a best friend and to never let him down. Kurt needed Blaine just as much as Blaine needed Kurt. Blaine had never really felt accepted until he transferred to Dalton, so leaving Dalton was extremely hard, but Kurt made it all seem so much easier and now he had Kurt there wasn't a single moment where Blaine didn't feel accepted.

"I'm always here for you, Kurt. You know that, right?" he smiled towards Kurt and placed a hand on his neck, stroking it gently.

"I know, Blaine." Kurt whispered, looking up at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Have you done any more of your NYADA application?" Blaine asked as he laid back down on the bed and Kurt followed, placing his head on Blaine's shoulder while sighing. Blaine knows full well it's a touchy subject, but he wants Kurt to do the best that he can possibly do, because he deserves it.

"I started to-"

"I'll help you, if you want." Blaine cut him off before he could think up an excuse to why he hasn't done it yet.

Kurt's mouth formed a small smile, he knew Blaine was trying to help, but he just didn't see the point. How was he going to get in? Brittany won the election for student president and Blaine got the lead role in West Side Story. What did Kurt possibly have to offer, other than him singing a couple of leads in Glee club? He didn't want to say anything about this to Blaine, because he didn't want him to feel bad, so he just nodded and told him he'd let him know when he was going to start it.

"Look, Kurt, I want what's best for you. I want you to do well and I want you to go to NYADA. You deserve a place at that College and I'm not going to stop nagging you about it until you do it. If not for you, then do it for me. I need to see you go places and do what you love, so I can feel better when we're apart for that year." Blaine knew how selfish the last bit sounded, but he'd always been totally honest with Kurt and he wasn't scared of being himself and saying exactly what he wanted.

Before they could carry on with the conversation Burt shouted up to let the boys know dinner was ready, so they both made their way downstairs. Finn was already sat at the table, looking rather impatient and hungry. Carole sat down next to Finn as Kurt and Blaine entered the room. They took the seats across from Carole and Finn and smiled at each other. Burt brought everyone's meal in for them and then took the empty seat at the top of the table. Blaine didn't talk much throughout the dinner; he just listened and laughed at some of the things Finn mindlessly came out with. He'd always found Finn funny and loved being around him.

After they'd finished their dinner, the five of them made their way to the living room where Finn had put a football game on. It was half past seven by the time Blaine looked at the clock again. He tapped Kurt on the shoulder and told him he had to go. He waved goodbye to everyone and thanked them for the dinner. Kurt walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Kurt said as Blaine laughed and walked away.


	7. Not So Perfect

This is an extra long paragraph, I kind of got carried away, but the rest will go back to a reasonable sized paragraph. I hope you like it and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did to update.

_-BLeigh_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 7<span>_

Not So Perfect

Kurt was the first to Glee club, normally he and Blaine were late, but he hadn't seen Blaine at all today. They didn't have any lessons together on a Monday, which Kurt hated, but at least they had Glee at the end of the day. He was sat in his usual spot, twiddling his thumbs and humming quietly to himself. He was nervous, because he and Blaine were going to be practicing their duet today. Why he was so nervous he really didn't know. They'd sung this song plenty of times together, but never for Sectionals. He tried to shake off the nerves as he saw Rachel and Finn entering the room, hand in hand, all goo-goo eyed and in love.

"Oh, hi, Kurt!" Rachel said as she hugged Kurt tightly, he hugged her back and a small sigh escaped his lips. It wasn't just Blaine who could make Kurt feel a thousand times better, Rachel could also. They hadn't always been so close, but recently they've been doing a lot together, he considers Rachel his best friend. Even though she can be really annoying and is an even bigger drama queen then he is, he loved her to pieces and the only thing keeping him sane about leaving Blaine to go to New York, hopefully anyway, was the fact he'd be going there with her.

Rachel sat down next to Kurt and was chattering away about Broadway and New York, it made Kurt feel a bit low, but he didn't want to let her know that, because he wanted to stay positive. Finn was sat next to Rachel, holding her hand tightly. They always looked so cute together. Kurt was rather jealous that they could act like a proper couple in the real world, whereas he and Blaine we're judged if they held hands, but he'd never loved anyone as much as he loved Blaine so the looks and the whispers really didn't bother him as much as he thought they would.

The rest of the Glee club came strolling in. Brittany and Santana were linking arms while Brittany was talking away, probably telling some story that made everyone confused. Mike and Tina were staring at each other, Kurt wondered how they didn't fall or trip walking through the door – they never left each other's side. The rest all came in one by one, minding their own business and taking their seats. Apart from Blaine – Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

"Where' Blaine?" Puck asked as he shoved Kurt on the shoulder.

"Erm... I don't know. I haven't – I don't see him on Monday's, apart from in Glee Club, so I have no idea."

_Had he skipped school or was he just late?_ Kurt thought as a worried look took over his face. It wasn't like Blaine to skip school, but he had been hanging with Sebastian at the weekend – which couldn't have been a good influence. Plus, he seemed pretty low yesterday. Even if Blaine said it was because of the hangover, Kurt still didn't believe that statement was the truth.

Another set of footsteps were echoing down the hall. But it wasn't Blaine. It was Will, who basically came through the door skipping. He was always happy – the Glee club did wonder why he never seemed to be down or upset. He was constantly rainbows and unicorns. Mr Schue clapped his hands harshly together once and laughed.

"Kurt, Blaine… are we read –" he was cut off when he realised that Blaine wasn't present. He looked around the room once more to make sure he hadn't missed him, but he was pretty sure he hadn't, because if you saw Kurt, you saw Blaine right next to him. Every time.

"We don't know where Blaine is." Rory said, looking at Kurt.

"Well has anyone seen him today?" Mr Schue asked as he sat down.

"I haven't seen him, but he isn't in any of my lessons and he isn't in any of Kurt's, so we're –"

"Can someone stop that noise? I don't understand a word that came out of his mouth. Can't you speak English or something?" Santana brutally interrupted as she filed her nails.

"Santana, there was no need for that. He was just letting Mr Schue know no-one had seen him." Finn got rather annoyed with Santana's harsh comments, they were too frequent and they were always aimed at either him or Rory.

"Well, actually I have seen him today. He was leaving school around lunch time with some hottie in a Dalton Academy uniform." Kurt's face dropped as Sebastian popped into his mind. "I'd say you've got some competition, Hummel."

The room was silent for a moment, until the whole class could hear muffled voices coming from down the hall. _Please don't be Blaine with Sebastian. _Kurt thought as he stared directly at the door entrance. He was let down though, when they both walked in. Santana's face lit up when she saw the "hottie" smile in her direction.

Finn was the first person to speak, asking why he was there. Everyone else made noises of agreement – they were obviously thinking the same as what Finn had asked. He was at Dalton, they didn't know if he was in the Glee club at that school, but he was part of it and everyone, especially Rachel, didn't take too kindly to spies from other schools.

"Calm down guys. He's not a threat. No offence." Blaine laughed as he looked towards Sebastian. "He just wanted to meet you all – he obviously attends Dalton so he knows all my friends there. He wanted to meet you lot." Nobody looked interested in what Blaine had just said, he coughed slightly. "Anyway, this is Sebastian."

Kurt did not look impressed at all. He hadn't seen Blaine all day and when he finally did, he was with… him.

"I'm sure no one minds. We welcome anyone." Will spoke to break the tension.

"As long as he hasn't got eggs, I'm okay with him being here." Rachel laughed.

Blaine was introducing Sebastian to Mr Schue and Santana and they seemed to be deep in conversation. No-one else was willing to be friendly with him, but Rachel wouldn't shut up about how cute he was.

"How come you've never mentioned Sebastian before?" Rachel asked as her eyes looked him up and down several times before taking Finn's hand to reassure him she was still interested in him. Finn laughed and mumbled something before walking over to Puck and Sam – this was not a conversation he was all that bothered about.

"Because I only met him Friday… Blaine had only met him Friday." Kurt was showing how annoyed his was. His tone was unfriendly, but Rachel didn't seem to click on that he didn't care much for this new kid.

"I think I might go say hello. He's cute, don't you think?" Kurt's face scrunched up as he let out a sigh.

"Adorable." Kurt answered sarcastically. This time Rachel caught on.

"Oh… Oh, you don't like him do you? She asked as she finally took her eyes away from the tall boy stood beside Blaine. "Has he done something?"

"Not so much. It's just the way he acts around Blaine and how he acts towards me. I can tell he's interested in Blaine. It's so obvious it's embarrassing." Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from where Sebastian was stood with Blaine, Mr Schue, Santana and now Mercedes and Tina.

"I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about, Kurt. Blaine loves you." Rachel tried to reassure Kurt, but his face didn't seem to loosen and his arms were still folded tightly. "Why _are_ you worried so much?"

Kurt's had shot straight towards Rachel. "Why?" he asked unsurely.

Rachel nodded and placed her hand tightly on Kurt's thigh.

"Because, Rachel… Look at him." He glared at Sebastian with envy in his eyes. "He's tall, he's handsome and he's probably way more experienced than I am." Kurt wished he hadn't said the last bit as Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Wait." Rachel spoke looking over at Blaine and then back to Kurt. "You two – I mean, haven't you –" Kurt could feel his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"No, Rachel. We haven't." Kurt snapped.

"Oh – b-but you've been together a year. Haven't yo- you've done _stuff_ though, right?" Kurt couldn't understand why Rachel was dragging out this conversation when she could obviously tell how humiliating it was for him.

"Yeah, we've done _stuff_. Just not…_that_."

Before Rachel had the chance to answer Mr Schue told everyone to take their seats so that they didn't waste any more time. Kurt and Blaine needed to practice. A small smile appeared on Kurt's face when Mr Schue mentioned the duet, even though he was rather annoyed at Blaine.

"Is it okay if I stay and listen?" Sebastian asked as he smiled towards Mr Schue.

"Of course it is. We'd love to have an outsider's opinion."

Everyone seemed to be okay with this, except Kurt and Rachel. Kurt knew Rachel obviously liked Sebastian, but she was being a good friend and acting annoyed with him. Sebastian took a seat next to Tina on the end and crossed his arms. As he sat down Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled happily.

"Come on, Kurt. We haven't got all day." Puck shouted from the back of the room.

Kurt got up straight away and stood next to Blaine. He automatically grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "I've missed you today." Blaine whispered as he kissed him firmly on the cheek. His face light up and even though he was annoyed, he couldn't stay mad at Blaine for too long and him being so cute didn't help matters.

As they finished the song everyone clapped, besides Sebastian who just sat there looking rather impressed. He raised one eyebrow and when he saw Blaine make eye contact with him, he winked. Blaine chuckled to himself then hugged his boyfriend who was smiling uncontrollably at the applause they were getting. When the claps came to an end Sebastian stood and stared at both Kurt and Blaine.

"Good job guys. That was pretty good." He admitted, even though he really hated the fact Kurt had such an amazing voice. He was secretly hoping that when Blaine spoke about Kurt's voice he was just being bias. "I'm going to head off anyway, I've got to go meet Nick and Jeff. It was nice meeting you all." Sebastian smiled towards the group then headed towards the door. "I'll text you later, Anderson." Blaine smiled at Sebastian as he headed out of the door.

The bell rang for the end of school and everyone made their way out of Glee club. The boys; Finn, Sam, Rory, Mike, Puck and Artie all decided to watch football at Puck's house. They did invite Blaine, but apparently he's already got plans and they tried to bring it up when they were in Kurt's presence, but he wasn't having any of it. He could think of a hell of a lot more interesting things to do then sit around with the boys watching football and most probably talking about girls.

Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye and explained that he had plans with Sebastian and the boys from Dalton and that he would ring him later on tonight. Kurt didn't complain or even look as if he was bothered, he did have Blaine to himself all night last night and he couldn't exactly keep him away from Sebastian. Kurt wasn't surprised he didn't get invited, because Blaine knew full well it was family night, but Finn was skipping it this week and an invitation wouldn't have hurt. At least Rachel was taking Finn's place tonight. He just hoped she wouldn't bring up the whole Sebastian thing in front of Burt. He was way too over protective. Not that Kurt minded, but he really wasn't in the mood to talk about his boyfriend's new best friend.

Kurt grabbed Rachel by the wrist to drag her to his Navigator; he was so annoyed and just wanted Rachel to take his mind of the whole thing. Tonight was going to be fun. He'd make sure of it. He'd help Carole cook dinner while he listened to Rachel bore Burt with her talk about Broadway. They'd laugh and they'd talk and then they'd watch a movie of his choice. He wouldn't think about Blaine and… Sebastian.

* * *

><p>The car journey consisted of Rachel talking non-stop about New York, yet again. She did stop talking sometimes though, like when one of her favourite songs came on so she could sing along and laugh to herself. Kurt tried to sing along with her, but he just wasn't feeling it, which was strange for him.<p>

They finally reached the Hummel household where they were greeted with big smiles and hugs from Carole. Kurt never thought he'd be able to have another woman in his life that was like a mother figure to him, but he loved Carole. She was so nice and he found it really easy to talk to her about anything. Burt looked away from the TV for a couple of minutes to ask Kurt how his day was and to say hi to Rachel, but then his eyes were fixed on the football again.

"Kurt, honey, you're still helping me in the kitchen, right?" Carole asked as she put on her apron.

"Of course I am. I've been looking forward to it all day." Kurt answered. "Rachel, do you want to help? Cause I don't think dad will be happy if you distract him from the football." Carole laughed as Rachel gave Kurt an evil look. She knew she annoyed him, but that was half the fun of it.

"We're making Mediterranean Tuna Panini's." Kurt told Rachel, who had a blank expression on her face. She never really made homemade meals, her and her dads lived on take outs and normally when she was here, she didn't help with the cooking.

"Don't worry, we'll guide you through it." Carole smiled. "Why don't you chop the tomatoes?"

All three of them got busy to preparing the meal, once it was all prepared it would only take 25 minutes to cook. This gave them enough time to wash before they had to check on it. Kurt found himself smiling a lot at the conversation he was having with Carole and Rachel. He knew he'd finally cheer up, but he'd never have guessed he'd be cheered up by a conversation about New York. Somehow Carole and Rachel made it seem like Kurt's reality, like this is the place he belongs. Even though he still had doubts about getting in to NYADA, he just tried to stay positive.

When the food was ready all four of them sat round the table to eat. Burt sitting at the head of the table, like always. The conversation was flowing nicely until Carole mentioned Blaine. Rachel coughed a little to try and draw the attention away from Kurt, who was just starting at Carole with a blank expression.

"They practiced their solo for Sectionals in Glee club together. It was so cute." Rachel said staring at Kurt.

Kurt finally stopped staring and blinked harshly. He smiled at his dad, who looked rather confused.

"What song are you singing?" Burt asked before shoving his food in his mouth.

"We're – we're singing 'Perfect'." Kurt paused. "By Pink"

Rachel's smile shone like the sun when Kurt blushed. She loved Kurt and she loved Blaine and the fact that they were together made her so happy. She had never seen two people more in love – she hated being second best, but she'd even once said they seemed more in love than her and Finn. The way Blaine looked at Kurt had even Rachel's heart racing. She could tell that they would last a long time, maybe even forever. Soul mates – that's what came to mind when Rachel thought about her best friend and his boyfriend.

The tension soon came to an end when Rachel placed a hand on Kurt's leg and changed the subject for him. The rest of the meal went swimmingly. The four of them talked about everything. Kurt could feel his annoyance just fall away, he suddenly wasn't mad at Blaine when he thought about him. Blaine was the perfect best friend, the perfect boyfriend – Kurt knew how perfect he was the second he laid eyes on him. He knew from that moment he was the one Kurt wanted for the rest of his life. Why should he stay mad at him? Because he was friends with someone else? Kurt realised he was just being jealous over nothing, because even though he didn't trust Sebastian he trusted Blaine more than anyone else.

Carole and Burt were cleaning up in the kitchen. Rachel thanked them for the dinner and she and Kurt headed to Kurt's room to watch a film. Kurt knew there would be an argument about what film they'd be watching, but since he was in a super good mood again, he really didn't mind. Arguing with Rachel was just one of the things they did, a lot and he loved it. Their arguments were always so silly – to be honest, you couldn't really class them as arguments – they were more like creative discussions, or little disagreements, that Rachel took a bit more seriously than Kurt did.

"So," Rachel started, closing Kurt's door. "I think we should, you know, finish the conversation we were having."

Kurt grunted and sighed loudly. "Why?" he asked with a rather annoyed tone in his voice. He did wonder when she would bring it up again; it was only a matter of time.

"Because I'm your best friend and you should be able to talk to me." Kurt didn't know how to argue back – she was his best friend and he normally did tell her everything, but this was just so embarrassing. He didn't want to talk about his and Blaine's sex life – well what little they had anyway.

"Come on, Kurt. It's not a big deal. Me and Finn –"

"Nope. You are not going there. I don't want to hear it. At all. No. Just stop talking." Kurt was mortified at the fact she even thought it was okay to bring up her and his step-brother's sex life.

He fell down on to his bed and laid on his back, sighing. He was trying to figure out how to talk about this with the least amount of embarrassment possible. It took him a few minutes to find his voice and finally speak again.

"I just…" he stopped and sat up, looking over at Rachel, who was sat at his desk playing with her hair. "I'm not ready. It's not that I don't love Blaine or I don't trust him or anything –"

"Kurt, everyone knows how much you love Blaine. You don't need to explain any of that to me." Rachel made her way over to Kurt, who was now lying back down on his bed, and she laid down next to him, putting her hand in his. She sighed, "Just – if you've done other things, why not go all the way?" she asked hoping Kurt wouldn't shut her out again.

He sat up, still tightly holding on to Rachel's hand, "I promised myself I was going to wait until I was married – I know it sounds stupid, because people don't even allow gay marriages or believe they're real, but it's just something I've always said and I know it's something I really want to do. Even though I seriously believe Blaine is going to be the one I marry, I just sometimes wonder if we will stay together, because we're both still so young and if he breaks my –"

Rachel jumped up and hugged Kurt so hard he thought she'd never let go. "Blaine will never break your heart Kurt. I honestly believe you two will be together, forever. You need to talk to him about this or, I don't know – just something."

Kurt's face was buried in Rachel's shoulder, but when he heard her sigh a little he lifted his head up and smiled at her. "He knows about the whole no sex before marriage, we have talked about it."

Kurt hugged Rachel again and then sat on the edge of his bed. "Maybe – maybe it is time, you know? We'll be leaving for New York soon; hopefully anyway, it might be too late after that. This could be the perfect time."

"You don't have to do anything you're not ready for, Kurt."

He knew this and he never would. He's always done what he wanted to do and never given into people who tried to tell him what to do or who he should be. He'd thought about maybe finally going all the way with Blaine since Rachel brought it up. It doesn't seem like a long time to decide if you're ready or not and to break the promise you made to yourself a long time again, but he loved Blaine. God, he _really_ loved Blaine and he didn't understand why he couldn't just have everything with the boy he loved.

He and Rachel curled up on Kurt's bed and watched _West Side Story. _They both new the musical really well – since they were both obsessed with every musical ever written. They sang along to all the songs and even spoke to dialogue at some points. They loved spending time together and nights like this were the best.

Kurt's phone vibrated on his bed, the screen lightening up with Blaine's name. He grabbed his phone and smiled opening the message.

_Blaine: Hey, boyfriend. I've just got home and I thought I'd let you know. I hope you've had a good night. I miss you! _

Rachel read the message from over Kurt's shoulder, "aww" was all that left Rachel's mouth when she'd finished being nosey. "Why don't you go over to his now? It's only 9." Rachel asked with a huge grin on her face.

"You know, maybe I will." Kurt started typing on his phone.

"Are you telling him you're going over?"

"Nope. Just telling him I miss him too and that I did have a good night." He smiled, "I think I'll go surprise him. I'll drop you off on the way."

Kurt told Burt and Carole that he was going to Blaine's and that he'd be back around 11, maybe sooner if he chickened out. Burt shouted after him to not be any later than 11 or he'd lock him outside for the night. Rachel hugged Carole goodbye and followed Kurt out the door.

"Good luck, Kurt." Rachel giggled as she got out of the car and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Kurt finally reached Blaine's house and he hesitated before knocking on the door. He was so nervous. Blaine's dad opened the door; he didn't really talk to Kurt or even acknowledge that he was there after he told him Blaine was in his bedroom. He just went straight back into the living room and carried on watching his programme.<p>

"Thank you." Kurt said shyly. He never knew how to act around Blaine's dad – even though he'd been in his life over a year. It was much easier when Blaine's mum was around, she eased the tension. Kurt and Blaine's mum had clicked from the get go and Kurt even missed her when she was away on business – hopefully she'd be back soon though.

He could hear Katy Perry playing from Blaine's bedroom as he made his way up the stairs. _Surprise, surprise_, Kurt thought to himself as he stood outside the bedroom door. He couldn't decide if he should knock or just walk in. After a few more minutes of arguing with himself, he chose to just walk him.

He opened the door slowly and poked his head around to see what Blaine was doing. A small smiled appeared on his face when he saw his boyfriend dancing around his room, he was obviously too busy being goofy that he didn't even notice Kurt had stepped inside, shut the door and lent against it.

Kurt coughed slightly to get Blaine's attention. He froze and then suddenly turned to face Kurt who was stood with his arms folded, laughing to himself. Blaine's head tilted to the side and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, he chuckled to himself, "Hey, you." He made his way over to Kurt, who was still stood with his arms folded and hugged him tightly. They got lost in the moment and Kurt eventually freed his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's neck.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked shyly as he pulled away from Blaine. A worried look grew on his face as he placed his hands on Kurt's waist. "Can I-I, I was just wondering..." Kurt cut himself off as he went and sat on the bed, placing his head in his hands.

"Kurt? What's the matter?" Blaine asked, taking a step forward and then changing his mind. There was no reply, besides a small sigh.

Blaine changed his mind back and went and sat next to Kurt on the bed. He grabbed hold of his hands and pulled them away from his face. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and smiled.

"I just… Do you mind that we don't do anything?" Kurt wasn't sure how to word his question and this was the best he could come up with.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Kurt really didn't understand why he was being so shy and embarrassed about it. Blaine was his boyfriend after all; he should be able to talk to him about anything. He actually could talk to him about anything, but this. Not this. They had talked about it before, when Kurt told him he wanted to wait until marriage, but that was over before it even started. This was Kurt saying he did in fact want to do it, now, with Blaine. How could he possibly say it without turning bright red?

There was a long pause before Kurt sighed and started talking again. "You know when we talked about… that and I said I wanted to wait until marriage?" Kurt couldn't even look at Blaine while these words came out a lot faster than he had hoped. Blaine's eyes widened and a lump grew in his throat. He swallowed hard and a sound escaped from his throat which made Kurt's shoulders tighten. Blaine noticed how Kurt reacted and tried to speak again, but Kurt was already speaking.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I can- I'll just go. It's fine. It was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking." He didn't even look at Blaine; he just stood up and headed for the door. He felt a tight grip on his wrist and he suddenly felt less stiff.

"Kurt." Blaine said in a small voice, "don't go." It sounded like he was pleading, begging even. He didn't want Kurt to go when he knew this could be resolved and there didn't have to be any awkwardness between the two. He wanted Kurt to be able to talk to him about these things. It just caught him off guard, because Kurt was so set on waiting until marriage. He didn't know why he wasn't explaining any of this to Kurt or why he was just stood staring at the back of his head, so he decided to speak again.

"You don't have to be embarrassed or shy or scared. You can talk to me about anything, Kurt. I won't make you feel uncomfortable." Kurt's shoulders loosened and he fell back a step. He didn't know how to reply. He didn't know what to say or how to act. He felt completely stupid.

"Kurt. Please. Just talk to me. Tell me what you want." Kurt could sense how helpless Blaine felt and he suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"I want to be able to talk to you about _this_. I really do, but it's hard. I've never done it before." Kurt felt stupid when he realised what he'd just said. Blaine had never done this before either, so it was probably just as scary for him as it was Kurt. "I know you haven't either. I just, I don't know. How do I-" Kurt paused and finally turned to face Blaine who was stood, staring with a concerned frown. "Do we really have to do this?"

Blaine sighed and fell down onto the bed. "Yes, Kurt. We do, because you obviously want this, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up and I want to be able to give you everything you want and to be able to make everything easier for you." He meant every word he said and he desperately wanted Kurt to understand just how much he meant it. "Please. Just talk to me or pretend I'm not here and talk to yourself. I don't know. Just tell me everything you want to say."

Kurt began to talk, "Okay, the thing is I'm going to be leaving soon, for New York hopefully, and we won't be able to see each other much for a year. This might sound like a stupid thing to say and I'm sorry if it comes out wrong, because I do love you, but what if things change? What if you find someone else? What if I do? I'm not saying that will happen, but what if? And I just, I want you to be my first." He stopped talking when he saw the look on Blaine's face. He looked offended or hurt, he couldn't really tell. "I knew it would come out wrong. I don't just want to do it because of that, Blaine. I want to do it, because I love you and I'm pretty sure I always will. You mean everything to me and I want everything with you."

Kurt's faced dropped when the same look was still plastered on Blaine's face. Only this time Blaine looked devastated, like he'd just had someone twist his insides. Was he really hearing this? Was Kurt really saying these words?

"Blaine." Kurt said hopelessly. He didn't know why. He had just played back every word he'd just said and realised how bad it actually sounded. Before Kurt could talk again and try and explain he heard Blaine's voice.

"Are you being serious right now, Kurt? You only want to have sex with me because you think you might find someone else in New York? I mean, really? Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" Blaine had never shouted at Kurt or even got angry with him, but he was hurt and he couldn't believe the things he had just heard.

There was no reply. Kurt didn't even know how to reply, he just stood there, starting. He mouth fell open and his eyes widened. He was shocked that Blaine was shouting. What was he supposed to do? They're never had an argument. Sure, they'd had disagreements, but he'd never heard Blaine shout at him. He'd never actually heard Blaine shout at anyone, besides Karofsky, so he had no idea how to react. Should he shout back? Or cry? Or just stand there? The only thing he wanted to do was tell Blaine that wasn't the reason, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Please, Kurt. Tell me that is not what you meant." Blaine wasn't shouting this time; his voice was small and sheepish.

Kurt was still just stood there doing nothing, just staring. "Blaine-" he started to talk, but didn't know what to say. There was a long pause before either of them spoke again. It was Blaine who spoke first.

"I think you should go, Kurt."

Kurt froze and took a step back. "W-what?" he asked, hoping he hadn't heard what he thought he had.

"Please. Just go. We'll talk about it later."

"Blaine-" he paused again. He knew it wasn't helping the matter, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't put a sentence together, but when he saw Blaine frown at him, he knew he had to say something other than his name. "I-I, I didn't mean it like that, Blaine. I really didn't." He knew it wasn't enough and that Blaine was still hurt and shocked by what he had said.

"Seriously, Kurt. I think you'd better leave. I really don't want to talk about this right now. I just- I can't, okay? So just go. Please."

Kurt didn't even bother arguing he just walked away, slamming the door behind him. He wasn't angry, even though the door didn't agree with that, he was just upset and felt hopeless. He didn't know what to do or say and felt a complete idiot. He was dreading school tomorrow.


	8. Apologies

It's short chapter and not a great deal happens. But we get to meet Blaine's mum next chapter, yay! Enjoy.

_-BLeigh _

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 8<span>_

Apologies

Burt came into Kurt's bedroom to check he was up and getting ready, which he normally was by now, but when Burt entered the room Kurt was still asleep. He walked over to the bed and nudged his son,

"Wake up, Kurt. You're going to be late for school." Kurt just grumbled and rolled on to his other side. "Seriously, Kurt, you're normally ready by now." Again, no real reply, he just threw his hands up in the air and then they flopped back onto the bed. "Kurt, get up." Burt's voice was louder this time. "I mean it." Kurt finally gave in and sat up. He looked tired and worn out.

Burt raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, never taking his eyes away from Kurt, who was now heading for the bathroom.

"Huh?" Kurt turned round to face his dad, "Yeah. I'm fine." It sounded more like a question than a statement. Burt didn't believe him, at all. He knew him too well to know this Kurt was not fine.

"Kurt." Burt sounded like he was pleading with him, "You're not fine. What's the matter?"

"Dad, you even said I was going to be late for school. I haven't got time to talk." He tried to walk away, but Burt was now stood in front of him, blocking the door that lead into the bathroom.

"You'll just have to be late." Burt crossed his arms and smiled a little. "Now talk."

Kurt sighed, but decided he better tell his dad, because he knew if he didn't it would just go on until he finally told him everything. "Fine." Kurt started, but paused for a second. He was doing that a lot lately and it even annoyed him. "Blaine and I had a little disagreement last night."

Burt had a confused look on his face, "You've had 'little disagreements' before, Kurt. Aren't you friends like 5 minutes after?"

"Okay, so it was more than just a disagreement. We had an argument." Kurt paused, yet again, "In fact, we didn't really argue, because I didn't argue back and eventually he just told me to leave." He sighed and his eyes filled up. Burt didn't say anything; he just wiped the shocked look off his face and hugged his son tightly.

"You'll work it out, bud. You always do." He knew these words probably weren't helping at the moment, but he truly believed they'd be okay.

Kurt rushed around and quickly got ready so he wouldn't be late, although he really didn't want to go and face Blaine, but he knew he had to. His hair wasn't as perfect as it normally was and he was pretty sure he hadn't got everything he needed. His dad dropped him off at school as Finn had already gone to pick Rachel up.

* * *

><p>He arrived at school and decided he wouldn't go sit in his usual spot, like he did every morning, with the Glee club, well most of them anyway. He just went straight to his lessons, which dragged. He felt like time had stood still, each lesson seemed to get longer and longer. He was looking forward to Glee club, but he wasn't looking forward to seeing Blaine. He still didn't know what he'd say to him when he saw him. Last night was still raw in his mind and he wished it had never happened.<p>

The bell rang for dinner and he knew he'd have to face everyone sooner or later, so he went into the cafeteria and sat on the table he did every other day. He wasn't eating his food; he was just playing with it. Finn sat down next to Kurt, although he didn't notice until Finn started talking.

"You were up late this morning, so I had to leave you. Sorry, bro." He shoved his food in his mouth.

Kurt always hated seeing Finn eat; it was like he'd never been fed before. He couldn't believe how much that boy ate either. Every family meal Finn would finish his faster than everyone else and then finish off Kurt's, because he never finished a full meal.

"It's fine." Finn didn't answer, he just carried on eating. "Have you seen Blaine today?" Kurt asked hoping maybe he wasn't at school, so he had more time to think of how to apologise.

Finn started talking with his mouth full and Kurt couldn't really understand what he was saying, until he heard him speak Sebastian's name. His face dropped and he stomach turned. "What?" Kurt couldn't shake this feeling, like something bad would happen and it'd be his fault. "Finn!" Kurt demanded.

"What?" Finn asked, looking up and finally swallowing his food. "Oh. Right. Yeah, I saw Blaine. He was with that Sebastian dude again." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They were leaving school. Does Sebastian not go to his own school or what?" Finn asked, shoving more food into his mouth.

_Why was he spending so much time with Sebastian? What was so good about Sebastian? Would he tell Sebastian about our problems? _Questions like these ran through Kurt's mind throughout the rest of the day. He really didn't understand why he was spending so much time with Sebastian. He'd never saw Nick or Jeff or Trent or Thad or any of the other Warblers this much. He didn't hang around with them often, but he can spend near enough every day with the new kid? He didn't want to think about Blaine with Sebastian, but that's all he could think of. Since Sebastian came into the picture he felt like things were changing between him and Blaine and he did not like change.

The day went even slower after he had found out about where Blaine was and who he was with. His last lessons felt like a life time and all he wanted to do was go home, watch TV and sulk. Surely that wasn't too much to ask for.

The bell finally rang for the end of the last lesson of the day and he got out of his seat and made his way to Glee club where he slumped down into his chair. He was making a habit of being the first to Glee club lately.

Everyone piled into the classroom and took their seats. Of course, Blaine was the last one in. He wasn't going to be changing his habit of being late any time soon. He was alone though, we kind of made Kurt feel a little bit better. He didn't even look at Kurt when he went to take a seat and sat at the other side of the classroom to him. Everyone looked at Kurt, rather shocked, and then looked at Blaine who was sitting next to Santana.

Blaine was smiling. Like really smiling. He was always smiling, but today it was different. Kurt couldn't help but think it was because of Sebastian. He hoped he was wrong. God, he _really_ hoped he was wrong. Santana and Blaine were deep in conversation and Kurt really wished he could lip read.

Mr Schue finally came skipping into the classroom, as per usual. They did what they did every time they had Glee practice. Talked, argued, sorted out issues and then actually got to practicing. Thankfully, Kurt and Blaine weren't doing their duet. It was Santana who was practicing her solo today. Her version of '_Valerie_' was better than the original and everyone agreed.

Glee club seemed to also go super slow today and Kurt was thankful when the bell eventually rang. He could finally go home and sulk like he wanted to. He was the last one out of the classroom, well, it was only him and Blaine left, but he hadn't notice Blaine until he picked up his bag and got up out of his chair. Blaine was stood, staring at him. His smile from earlier had vanished and Kurt felt his chest tighten.

"Hi." Blaine said in a small voice, walking over to where Kurt was stood. He didn't stand as close as he normally would, but they were still pretty close and Kurt dropped his bag to the floor.

"Hi." Kurt had never felt more awkward in his life. What was he supposed to say? He really didn't know. There was a long pause before either of them began to talk.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have got angry and made you leave, I just… I don't know. What you were saying and I just couldn't believe it and I know you probably didn't mean it like that, but that's how I heard it and I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Kurt couldn't speak. Why was Blaine apologising? It wasn't his fault Kurt was such an idiot. Again there was a moment of silence and Kurt swallowed hard.

"Blaine, you don't need to be sorry. _I'm_ sorry. I was an idiot and it came out all wrong. I didn't mean it the way it came out." Kurt paused and stared into his eyes. "Blaine, I love you and I wanted to do… _it_, because of that reason and only that reason. I swear. I was just scared. I just, I want everything with you."

Blaine hated when they argued and when they had awkward moments. He didn't need Kurt to explain any of that to him, because he wanted the exact same things.

"I know." Blaine simply answered. "I know." He moved closer to Kurt and put his hands around his neck, putting their foreheads together. He sighed deeply and then kissed Kurt slowly. When he finally pulled away he smiled at Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"My mum's home." Kurt suddenly pulled away from Blaine.

"Really?" He squealed.

Blaine nodded and laughed at how happy Kurt looked. "She's missed you. She wants to see you." Kurt couldn't stop smiling; he'd missed her, too. "Come on, we'll go back to mine. She's planning on making us dinner and she promised my dad will be well behaved." Kurt just nodded and picked his bag up.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and they began to walk out of the classroom and to Kurt's navigator. "I've missed you, too." Blaine whispered as they got into the car.


	9. The First Time

**I apologise a thousand times for the long wait, I just had a really hard time writing this chapter and I still hate it. I just can't write this kind of stuff, buy I gave it my best shot. I hope it's at least readable! Feel free to let me know what you think and give me pointers! I seriously wish I could have done this better.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 9<span>_

The Fire Time

They arrived at Blaine's house and Blaine jumped out of the car to go open the door for Kurt. Kurt laughed a little as he got out of the car. "Always the gentlemen." Kurt laughed as he locked his car.

Blaine laughed and put his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer. "We should never fight again, okay?" Blaine said, but before Kurt could answer he pulled him in closer and kissed him, slowly and passionately. His hand came up to Kurt's cheek and he stroked it softly as he smiled into the kiss. "Never again." He whispered as he pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded and smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him to the front door. "Come on. I want to see your mum." He exclaimed, getting giddy. Blaine opened the door and flicked his shoes off, Kurt did the same. "Mum, it's me." He shouted walking into the living room. "I've got Kurt with me." Suddenly a thin, tall, beautiful woman came walking into the living room with a red apron on. Her hair was long, brown and curly and her eyes were hazel-green. She had the biggest smile on her face as she looked over at Kurt, "Come here, you." She squealed as she pulled him into her embrace, hugging him for a few moments before pulling away and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Karen."

Blaine just stood and watched his mum and boyfriend in that loving moment, wishing his dad could be a little bit more like his mum, but he could only dream.

"Anyway," she started as she walked over to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, "I need to go finish making the dinner." She smiled and then she was gone.

Blaine and Kurt flopped onto the sofa, sighing. Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder and smiled, as Blaine's arm wrapped around his waist, "I love you." He whispered. They sat there for about half an hour talking and laughing together about everything and anything.

"Boys! Dinner's ready." Blaine's mum shouted form the kitchen. They both jumped up from the sofa and strolled into the kitchen, where Blaine's mum and dad were both sat at the table. His dad smiled at Blaine and asked how his day was, but never really said much to either of the boys after that. Fortunately the conversation flowed between the boys and Karen. It was always so easy for the three of them. They talked about school and Karen's business trip; they talked about Blaine spending a lot more time with his old friends from Dalton. When Blaine mentioned Sebastian, Kurt's face dropped before he tried to fake a smile. They also talked about how the Hummel's were doing, they talked about Glee club; just everything. Kurt had missed these nights were he'd spent the whole night round at Blaine's, they couldn't really do it while Karen was away.

When they had all finished eating Blaine's dad cleared the plates and made his way upstairs, leaving the other three still sat around the table. "Oh, I have missed you boys." Karen sighed, smiling at them both. "I hate being away from you."

"We hate it, too." Kurt replied, placing his hand on Blaine's thigh and squeezing it gently.

"Well, your dad and I are going out tonight. We're spending the night at a hotel. Is that okay?" She questioned, looking worried.

"Of course it is." Blaine answered, "You've been away ages, and you should be together."

She kissed each boy on the forehead and called Peter down, letting him now she was ready to go and asked him to bring down the overnight bags. "We'll probably be home by the time you get home from school tomorrow." She smiled and hugged them both goodbye. Then they were gone and it was just Blaine and Kurt, alone.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into the living room.

"Y-yeah, sure. What's up?" Kurt wondered as both boys sat on the sofa.

Blaine sat in the middle of the sofa and crossed his legs, turning to face Kurt who was leaning against the arm of the sofa. "About, you know, _that_." He raised an eyebrow and kept his eyes fixed on Kurt who was trying to dodge any eye contact with Blaine. "Kurt…" He placed one hand on Kurt's leg.

"Blaine, we don't-" he cut himself off. Who was he kidding? He wanted to do this. "It's what I want, because I love you." He smiled at Blaine and placed a hand on top of his.

Blaine pulled Kurt in closer to him, kissing him on the forehead. "Come on." Blaine said simply, as he stood up and put his hand out for Kurt to take. There was a moment where both boys were still and then Kurt finally plucked up the courage and took Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>They reached Blaine's bedroom and Kurt couldn't settle his nerves. <em>This is it,<em>was all that was running through his mind as Blaine shut the door behind them.

Kurt stood awkwardly at the bottom of the bed, shuffling his feet and searching the bedroom with his eyes. "You sure you're ready?" Blaine asked quietly, walking towards Kurt and pulling him into his embrace, placing his hands around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled softly and put his arms around Blaine's neck as he kissed the corner of his mouth slightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready." Kurt replied, swallowing harshly. "I want this."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and brought their lips together, kissing him softly before deepening the kiss. Kurt's heart was racing as he kissed Blaine back, running his hands through Blaine's hair and playing with the curls. Blaine's hands fumbled with Kurt's shirt as he tugged it over his head, flinging into the corner of his room. He smiled at Kurt and then took his own top off, throwing it on top of Kurt's. He pulled Kurt over to the bed, kissing him once on the neck before removing his trousers and then Kurt's. "Are you sure?" Blaine asked once more, pulling Kurt in closer.

Kurt swallowed harshly, "Blaine, I'm sure." He smiled weakly before kissing Blaine. As Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, he pulled Kurt in so he was between his legs, kissing up and down Kurt's chest and torso. "You've got protection, r-right?" Kurt whispered in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I have." Blaine answered quietly, pointing towards his dressing room table. "In there." Kurt made his way over the drawer, taking out a condom and the lube. He placed them on Blaine's bed side drawer and made his was back over to Blaine. He pushed Blaine, so he was laid on his back, and crawled on top of him. Both of his hands at either side of Blaine's head and both knees were at either side of Blaine's waist. He lent down into a hungry kiss, moaning into it. Blaine happily kissed Kurt back, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth and massaging it against Kurt's.

Blaine rolled them both over so they were facing one another, still kissing him. His hands made their way down to the top of Kurt's boxers, pulling them down and off, doing the same to his own. Kurt's breathing was getting heavier as Blaine ran a hand down the length of Kurt's already hard cock. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck as he gripped his length slightly, rubbing up and down until he found a good rhythm. Kurt's moans were turning Blaine on even more and all he wanted to do was be as close to Kurt as possible, feel him and please him.

He pulled his hand away and Kurt grunted as Blaine grabbed a condom, struggling to undo the wrapper, he ripped it open with his teeth and placed it on his own hard cock, not wanting to waste anytime. He threw the wrapper onto the floor and grabbed the lube before shuffling closer to Kurt and positioning himself on top, smiling softly at Kurt. He placed a bit of lube onto his fingers, putting the lube next to him before entering one finger into Kurt. Kurt bit his lip slightly, shutting his eyes as he felt Blaine inside him. "You okay?" Blaine asked gently as he placed another finger in. Kurt just nodded and moaned stridently as another finger entered him.

Kurt was lost in the moment, feeling Blaine inside him as he moved slightly trying to gain as much pleasure as he could. "M-more." He mumbled through breathlessness. Blaine obeyed, he pushed his fingers in harder as Kurt moved his hips upwards, moaning loudly.

"You're beautiful like this." Blaine whispered as he sucked on Kurt's neck, leaving a small mark.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned before gritting his teeth. "M-more. Please." He added through the moans.

Blaine knew what he meant, so he pulled his fingers out and added more lube around Kurt's entrance before applying a bit to the start of his condom covered cock. "Ready?" Blaine asked as he positioned his hard cock just outside Kurt's entrance, touching the rim slightly.

Kurt gulped, "Yeah." He replied simply, reading himself for what was about to happen. Kurt groaned slightly as Blaine entered into Kurt slowly, trying not to hurt him too much.

He paused as he saw Kurt biting his lip. "You okay?" He asked quietly. Kurt just nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. "Okay." He added before he began moving inside Kurt. There was a loud moan from Kurt's throat as Blaine hit the spot, he moved faster and harder into Kurt and Kurt moaned every time Blaine hit his prostate. Kurt felt dizzy with pleasure and he could feel his stomach tightening, he never wanted this to end but he knew he was coming close to the edge.

"Blaine…" Was all Kurt could manage as he grunted, grinding his hips up towards Blaine. Kurt never expected to like this as much as he did, knowing Blaine was as close as he could possibly be, knowing Blaine was his first, was the boy he loved, and it was perfect.

"Blaine, I-I'm..." He was cut off by a loud moan that escaped his throat as Blaine hit his prostate harshly.

"O-okay." Blaine replied through a shaky voice, knowing exactly what Kurt meant, so he picked up his rhythm, getting faster and faster, hitting Kurt's spot every time followed by Kurt's moans and whines that escaped him every time he felt a rush of pleasure go through his body. One last time and Kurt's stomach tightened as he too tightened around Blaine's length. Both boys moaned as they came long and hard, screaming each other's name in pleasure.

Blaine fell onto of Kurt, resting his head on his shoulder as they both panted, coming down from their highs. "That was…" Blaine tried to finish but he couldn't.

"Amazing." Kurt added, stroking Blaine's hair.

"Yeah, amazing." Blaine replied, removing his softening cock before Kurt pulled him into a heated kiss, it was sloppy and their tongues were all over the place. "I love you." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's mouth, before kissing the corner of his lips and pulling away, smiling at the beautiful boy under him.

"We should take a shower." Kurt laughed pointing to the white liquid on his stomach.

Blaine dropped his head as he too laughed. "Yeah, come on." He stated, pulling Blaine up and leading him into the shower.

* * *

><p>Kurt had text Burt saying he was staying over at Blaine's, because he didn't want Blaine to be alone. It took him a while to convince Burt to let him stay, using excuses such as 'we've been together a year and you've let me stop before', which of course Burt replied with 'not on your own, I haven't!' But he finally caved in and said he could.<p>

They were now both laid in bed, cuddling up to one another. Kurt had his head resting on Blaine's chest and Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt. He placed a kiss on the top of Kurt's head every now and again as they lay there remember what had just happened.

"I'm glad you were my first." Kurt stated in a small voice.

"Same." Blaine replied before, again, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

They were silent for a few heart beats before either of them spoke again. "I really do love you." Blaine spoke in a small voice.

"I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt replied.

He looked up to Blaine who was smiling down at him. He kissed the top of Kurt's forehead and sighed happily, all he could think about was how much he loved Kurt and that he wanted to stay this way forever. He wanted Kurt forever and he was pretty sure Kurt wanted him forever, too.

* * *

><p><strong>I also apologise if there are any mistakes, I couldn't bring myself to read it through more than once. I promise my story will start to get better. Ugh, I really hate this chapter.<strong>


End file.
